


Death engagement

by camxxing



Series: The criminal serie: Criminal universe. [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Assassination, Boyfriends, Comedy, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Some Humor, Violence, jinhui crumbs, soft Yuto, wonki crumbs, wooseok overthinks everything, wooyu boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxxing/pseuds/camxxing
Summary: A pair of hitmen took a decision, but is not their most rational one. Now they aren't just a pair of hitmen, they are also fiances with a death engagement.WooYu criminal au!little mentions of: jinhui, wonki, honggu as a platonic friendship!
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Series: The criminal serie: Criminal universe. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823758
Kudos: 33





	1. Proposal (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> heeey  
> new thing!  
> this is inspired by hisoka and illumi's engagement KDJKSJDKD ok if you dont know wtf im talking about they are hunter x hunter characters, google them uwu

_**Proposal | prologue** _

* * *

A pair of rings are in the table. Two guys staring at each other, not saying nothing. The whole thing is about those rings.

One of them finally opens his mouth to say something.

"Dude, why should we do this? It's kinda weird." He said, feeling a shiver down his spine.

"Don't make this more complicated than it is, just say yes or no." The other one said with no emotion. His knees were trembling as well. 

They look the rings once again. The proposal was very simple, but the way wasn't very rational.

"So... what if they found we are doing this?" 

"Oh fuck, nothing, they can't do nothing, okay? Just say something." The oldest one say with a bit of anger.

One more look to the ring. A loug sigh add more tension to the scene. 

One thing was certain, it wasn't one of the most rational things they had done, considering their work.

"Okay, yes, I do." He finally said and took one of the rings, putting it into his finger. He also screamed surprised.

"Why do you just screamed, dork?"

"It fits fine." Says looking the ring on his finger. The other man laugh and he puts the remaining ring.

They look at each other. It felt awkward. 

"Listen, this is very simple. No one can kill us, the one that can kill you is me and the one that can kill me is you, right?" Said the older. The younger look at him with attention. "When we get out of this shit, the engagement will end."

"Got it." He said. "So since now we are fiances. That's weird but... I'm okay with that!" He smiled at his partner.

Meet the distorted history of this guys, they are WooSeok and Yuto, and this is the history of how they got engagement till death.


	2. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> description of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey  
> im excited to write this! is my first time writing more than 500 words in english! ^^  
> i wanted to say sorry, im not a native speaker so this may contain inaccuracies, if you find one tell me pls T-T  
> btw, enjoy it! <3

**Chapter one | The ring**

* * *

Few days after, Wooseok had been looking at his ring non stop. It's weird. He never thought he'd be engaged with someone.

And actually, that someone, make it feel more weird. 

In his normal days, he goes to the university and then to his not-normal-at-all work. Wooseok knows he's not being very rational at that point of his life. He works as a paid assassin. 

Despite the fact of being an assassin, in his life he's a kind person, so that's the problem with his work, how a normal and kind person like him can be a killer?

Even he doesn't know. He just knows that he doesn't want it anymore because everyday he feel more affraid of die.

Sometimes he wishes to be like his partner and now his fiance, Yuto. Always with his poker face, never making evident his feelings and clearly not affraid of death. Wooseok thinks he is a cool guy and maybe it's just because of the fact that Yuto is japanese and, well, Wooseok likes everything that comes from Japan. That's one of the reasons Yuto is always teasing him.

They had a strange relationship that the others assassins can't understand. There are days that they are like the best friends on the world and there are other days that they want to kill each other. But always, at the end of the day, they still being good friends.

So, dealing with the fact that know he is engaged with his best friend is weird. In a way, he really likes Yuto, but not in a romantic way... for now.

He arrives to the university and found Kino, other of his best friends. The first thing that Kino notices when he saw Wooseok was the ring on his finger.

"What the heck, Seokkie?! You found love finally?" he shouts as the tallest walks in his direction.

"Be quiet, Kino, I'll told you about this." Wooseok said awkwardly. They both starts to walk to the inside of the building.

Kino can't take off his sight of the ring. It was something strange because the fact that Wooseok is that kind of person not interested in relationships.

"Have you seen Yuto over here?" asked the younger nerviously. Hyunggu denied with his head and eventually smirks at his friend. 

"I think he fell asleep again, you know him better than anyone." he said mischievously staring at Wooseok, looking how nervous he was. "Something's wrong between you two?" Kino asked.

Wooseok blushes progressively, feeling the shake in his knees suddenly.

"Nope! Absolutely nothing!" Wooseok giggles and take Kino's arm. "C'mon we are late." Said nervously.

They walks to the classroom in silence. Hyunggu stares at Wooseok sometimes, he looked anxious and like he's hiding something but Hyunggu will know it as soon as he can.

Wooseok was thinking in how goes out wearing the ring was a bad idea. Maybe Yuto was a bit cleaver than him and took off the ring before going to university. He almost chocked when he saw Yuto in front of him, smiling as always. Hyunggu looked at both of them and then notices that Yuto was wearing the same ring that Wooseok wears.

The nerves of Wooseok increase when he noticed the direction Kino was looking. 

"You're hiding something." said Hyunggu suspiciously staring the two guys. 

"What are you talking about, Ggu?" Yuto questioned with a tight voice.

Kino observed them two and then their hands.

"Why are you both wearing the same rings? Are you boyfriends or something?" 

"We are not boyfriends!" the two yelled at the same time as response making Hyunggu laugh. Wooseok blushed again as Yuto gave him a confident gaze.

Wooseok tried to avoid the tense situation with his cellphone, he check the hour and suddenly he had an excuse to go away and leave his friends. He pulled the sweater of Kino, who look askance at him. Yuto didn't say nothing, he check the hour in his wrist clock as Wooseok did with his phone. He smiles to them and just walk in another direction.

So they did the same with the remaining way to their classroom. The walk was silent. Wooseok noticed all the times that Hyunggu looked at him trying to be unsuspicious. He feel tense, explaining to his best friend that he's engaged to Yuto will be hard somehow, even considering how much Hyunggu insists they need to go on a date because 'they have chemistry'. 

They get into the room and goes to their usual seats. Class was already starting and in the classroom were only ten persons including they. Wooseok lost the last session because he got a cold, so he copied Hyunggu's notes before the professor starts to give the class.

And, somehow he got distracted by the ring once more. What if Kino is right? He and Yuto have some 'chemistry'? Till the time, he never looked Yuto in that way, always thought in him as his best friend. What if he is just being paranoid for the ring and is just overthinking? What would be Yuto thinking? Is he overthinking it too?

"Bah. Is just a ring." he sighed, but everytime he tried to focus on the class, the ring distracted him. The ring even wasn't an expensive one, but it was so distracting.

"Hey, focus. You lost last class and I'll not let you copy my notes." Hyunggu whispered tapping Wooseok arm. "Stop thinking in Yuto." he jokes between laughs. The youngest looks him with a frown. 

* * *

When college schedule ended, he meets Yuto at the campus and they goes to Yuto's apartament. 

At the same time they get into, a cat appears rubbing against Wooseok legs. He bent to pet the cat, who meowed.

"Ah, Kuro is so cute." he told smiling. Yuto peeks him with tenderness. The animal was something like number one fan of Wooseok. 

The japanese man leaves them to go to his room. He closed the door gently and walks to the closet. Two tuxedos were hanging there, he takes it out and puts it on the bed. He undressed and take his own tuxedo.

Without knocking the door, Wooseok just came in. The vision of Yuto in underwear was something usual, but this time it hits different. All his face blushed and quickly looked at other side of the room.

"Are you okay, Wooseok-ah?" the black haired asked meanwhile he puts on the pants.

"I think so." responsed the tallest. He approached to the bed to take his tux, without looking Yuto. "If you don't mind, I'll go to the bathroom." Wooseok murmured. Yuto just nodded and saw him leaving the room. He feel curious about it, but asking him what's going on wasn't a good idea at all.

Once they were done, they feed the cat and left the apartament. 

Outside was a car waiting for them. They get in and take the back seats. The driver this time was Jinho and by his side was Hui, the two olders in the "job". Jinho was something like the leader of the squad, followed by Hui who was one year younger than him. 

Without any context, the atmosphere was tense. Jinho glanced at them by the rear mirror meanwhile Hui was so out of the scene.

"So... Guys, do you have something to say?" interrogated the older without staring them this time.

"No, why do you ask?" 

"Well, because someone told me about of rings and you two." replied Jinho, watching them with speculation. "Would you say something now?" he added with dead voice.

"Holy shit, Kino." the both said irritated.

Hui giggles and look them by the rear mirror. They seemed nervous and clearly anxious. Hui knows how intimidating Jinho can be, despiting the fact about his height.

"How fucking many times I told you two about having relationships?!" Jinho yelled with anger, hitting the steering wheel. "I can't have persons in love, what I can do if someone of you die? I'm not supposed to comfort people!" he stares at them with frown.

"Dude, calm down, we're not boyfriends." Yuto explained playfully. "We kinda made a contract between us. We have a death engagement so no one apart of us can kill us." the japanese sounds calmly. Jinho sighed, more relaxed.

"God, I swear I would kill you both now. Have you wonder how stupid it sounds? We are assassins, it's obvious people would kill us." groaned the older, his shoulders looks less tensed now. "But, well, I can accept that, considering how dorks are you two." he barely smiled.

About five minutes later, the car stopped. They got out of the car, standing in front the abandoned warehouse they use as the main 'office' of work.

Inside, they found that Shinwon and Hongseok arrived first. They were organizing the guns in the shelves. 

"Some case today?" Hui shouts making them freak out. 

"Oh Kwan Dae, fifty six years old. He's been reported for harassment many times." Hongseok informed showing the computer screen. Jinho reads it quickly. "The last person who was harassed by him contact me. This dirty old man is famous for harass high school girls," the guy continued meanwhile he puts two pistols on the table. "He frequents Kyunggi high school now." remarked, without looking his partners.

Hui and Jinho looked at each other and then their sights relapsed in the two youngers. A smirk appears in Jinho's face.

"As a punishment, you two will take this case, and please, don't fuck it up, I know how much you argue when we give you cases." articulated the boss, giving them the pistols and the cartridges. "If you mess it up, forget about your silly engagement because I'll kill you both, understood?" he advidsed with rough voice.

"Okay dad." they answered receiving the pistols. 

Then, Wooseok realized that it would be his first case with Yuto as his fiance. Would he be more protective than the other times?

At least, he hopes they don't mess anything...

"Let's go, Wooseok-ah." Yuto announced, he nodded and they got outside the office. 

The hour was strategic, high school girls are near to end the schedule in about half hour.

They took the car to go way faster than they would in bus or subway. The silence turns the ambient awkward, so Wooseok turn on the radio. A known beat for him started to sound. They look at each other with their characteristic confidence. The song in question was their favorite one, so the youngest thought everything will be fine, and obviously well done.

_"Two trailer park girls go round the outside_ _  
_ _Round the outside, round the outside"_

With the loud music they start to sing along. One thing Wooseok had always liked of having Yuto as a partner is how free he can feel with him by his side. They always listen and sing to their favorite songs, so they feel more confident to do their work. Searching the direction of the school, Wooseok didn't notice that Yuto was looking fixedly at him. 

He feel nervous by it, so he encouraged Yuto to sing the chorus.

_"Now this looks like a job for me_ _  
_ _So everybody just follow me_ _  
_ _'Cause we need a little controversy_ _  
_ _'Cause it feels so empty without me"_

They laugh because they were singing too loudly. 

Finally arriving to the school, they parked in a place that wasn't very suspicious. They got out of the car and walks near the school. The ringbell of the school sounded to announce the end of schedule. Girls were going out, talking and laughing not noticing about the pressence of the old stalker. Yuto and Wooseok stares at each other with confidence and nodded, then they processed to approach aside of the man.

He didn't even notice about the two guys and he takes his phone to take photos of the girls.

But he got interrupted by a pull on his arm.

The assassins were intimitading to him just by to their heights. The man got scared. They starts to walk with the man to another direction, to somewhere that was more discrete. 

"Wanna know something? We don't like the way you harass girls" Wooseok said toneless. He shows the gun hidden in his belt. "So, you can decide, do you wanna die right here or starts to behave like someone normal." intimidated the man.

"Fuck you." the man groaned and in a quickly movement, takes out a razor threatening the younger. He stabbed Wooseok, but the results wasn't they wanted.

"Well, fuck you too, freaking perv." Wooseok claimed and Yuto puts his gun onto the man's temple. "Any last words?"

"You'll go to hell for killing innocents." the man professed with anger.

"So we will meet right there, asshole."

Bang.

They goes away for other way and walks normally back to the car.

Another freak is gone.

* * *

**_edited: july 17th_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thaaanks for reading it, hope you liked it  
> see ya in the next chapter! uwu


	3. Assassins have feelings after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter y'all!  
> im very sleepy, all can i say is that im a mess writing right now.  
> i write this listening to soft music so i hope it would be soft too ( ͒˃⌂˂ ͒)

**Chapter two: Assassins have feelings after all.**

* * *

It wasn't the first time Yuto asked it. But is was the first time Wooseok doubt about it.

"Will you stay at my place tonight?" he asked without taking off his sight of the front.

Wooseok didn't knew what to answer. The fact that it was the first time he didn't have a clear answer puts him way more anxious than he was before the question of Yuto. 

"Don't know yet. Maybe I should." Wooseok finally responsed looking askance the japanese man.

Wooseok doesn't understand why he suddenly gets awkward with Yuto. He is the only person he has a major confidence with. If one thing can be certain, it would be that Woo was overthinking the whole situation. He also thinks about if his friend was overthinking it too.

"Do you think Jinho will get upset if we don't give him back the car?" the black haired guy questioned again. "I want to go home quick."

The korean laughes and stares at him. "You know how Jinho is. Maybe is a better option to go back to the office and ask him to drop us home." said meanwhile he grinned.

Yuto nodded. The idea wasn't bad having in mind how wild Jinho is about everything. The way back to warehouse was quiet. Yuto felt confused when noticed that Wooseok wasn't being noisy as usual. He barely looks his friend making obvius his confussion.

"Wooseokie, it's all alright?"

"Yeah, sure." he answered giggling nervously. "I was thinking that today's work may appear in the news." the guy lied without looking his friend, thinking if the lie would calm his friend. 

Yuto knew that it wasn't the thing, but he prefered not press Wooseok. 

They arrived to the warehouse after a while. Jinho was waiting for them in the outside talking with Shinwon. They got out of the car, looking to the elders. Suddenly, Hui joined them too.

"Jinho-hyung, would you drop us to house?" Wooseok requested smiling to his partner. He didn't say nothing, just approached to the car and took off the keys of Yuto hands. 

Without saying something, the youngers did a reverence as goodbye and got in the car once again. They felt kinda anxious because it was obvious Jinho will start making questions, Wooseok wasn't in the mood to answer something because he even wasn't able to response all his questions about everything that's happening. By his side, Yuto was very calm, for him it wasn't a big deal. He never overthink the things but he looks like he does.

Jinho gavethem a sight by the rear mirror. He turns on the radio, a song by Bruno Mars was playing and he hyped. Wooseok thought that the elder would forget about the questionnarie he was supposed to do.

"So... Would you explain me all that thing of the engagement?" Jinho asked sounding joyful according to the music. "And how the hell did you get the idea?"

The guys looked at each other. Wooseok looked anxious and Yuto as always looked serious.

"I had a hunch. You know Wooseok is my best friend, I wouldn't stand if someone kill him. So, I thought it would be fine if he kills me or I kill him." Yuto explained thight. He always sounds serious and calm that is something freaking. "I'll not forgive myself if he gets killed by another person." he continued.

"Even if that person is me or another of the guys?" the older asks, staring him seriously.

Wooseok can swear it was the third time he saw Yuto really affraid, despiting the times when they've watched terror movies. The japanese man even sweated a bit.

"Well, I don't know that yet." he finally spoke fearfully.

"When I first met you two I used to think you were a couple." Jinho smirked, watching how they blushed. The man laughed. "I just wanna say something, I really care of you both. If someday you become a couple, please tell me. I don't want you to lose each other." he said with tenderness.

"I think you would do the same with Hui." Wooseok joked mischievously. Jinho gazed at him with a frown. "Joking, I know you're trying not to fall in love with him." he giggled covering his mouth.

They finally arrived to Yuto's house. The boys got out of the car and wave from the outside to goodbye Jinho, and then he started to going his way. Being alone with Yuto feels weird for Wooseok. They enter to the building and taked the elevator before it close the doors.

He didn't get the point of all that incomfortable silences between him and the japanese. Everytime the ambient turns that tense and silent, he feels anxious. They never were that quiet before, usually they were so noisy all the way back home, joking and singing literally every thing that comes to their heads, but now, the things are different somehow. 

The doors opened again. They got out and walked to Yuto's door. He took his keys and opened the door. The meowing of Kuro fluttered Wooseok, who ignored the silent ambient and pet the cat.

Yuto turns on the TV and goes to his room. 

_"A fifty-six years old man was found dead in the nearbies of Kyunggi high school. The man had harassment allegations since 2014 but the police never arrested him because lack of evidence. There are no witnesses so it's pressumible it was a suicide. We talked with Kyunggi's students and all of them said that the man were frequenting the school everyday to harass girls."_

Wooseok got distracted by the femmale voice on the TV. Kuro bites Wooseok hand to ask for a caress. The guy pet the cat again, putting all his effort to caring the cat and put atention on the news. Yuto appears again with another clothes.

"Can you believe that freak had been harassing girls since six years ago?" the korean remarked with disgust. Kuro laids and lick the guy hand. He pat its head.

"I think I can believe everything." Yuto sighed and approached to the couch. "You know something? Sometimes I understand Hyunggu when he says he's scared of humans most than everything." 

The youngest laughed. "That's funny consideering he's an assassin too." 

Yuto looked at him. He was knowing for being the guy that never expresses his feelings, but in fact he can't make unsuspicious he fancy Wooseok. He always thought that Wooseok is kinda handsome, nice and funny. He felt bad for never telling him that.

The guy blushed with Yuto's gaze. "I... Will change my clothes." he articulate and literally ran to the bedroom.

His heart was beating fast. Just in the moment he was overthinking all that thing about the engagement, that kind of situation happens. No, no, maybe he just was imagining it all. By the way, he took out the tux and puts on his clothes. He went out of the room to see Yuto playing with Kuro, smiling softly and speaking in japanese to the animal. It makes his heart flutter.

He stayed in his position. The cat meowed meanwhile the black haired guy raised him in the air, calling it cute in his mother tounge. Wooseok smiled. 

"Wooseok-ah, wanna watch some movies tonight?" Yuto called without looking the other boy. He kissed Kuro's head. 

"Okay. But first, I'm really hungry, aren't you?" Wooseok mumbled smiling to his friend, who nodded. "What should we eat?"

"Whatever you want." the japanese man responsed meanwhile he pats the head of his cat.

If he had the opportunity to take off his phone and search in google "what to eat with someone that's becoming your crush" everything would be more easy. Nothing spicy because Yuto can't eat spicy food. Ramyeon wasn't a good option because every damn ramyeon is spicy as hell.

"One thing I unlike of you is how much you overthink the things." revealed Yuto grinning, the younger peek him. "I was thinking in pizza." he said with a soft smile.

* * *

Half hour later the pizza arrived. The korean recived it and paid for it. Yuto was choosing the movie with Kuro sleeping in his lap. Wooseok goes to the kitchen and picked two dishes. Then goes to the room and leaves the pizza and the dishes on the center table.

"Should we watch Mononoke princess?" Yuto asked finally with a childish tone and smile. It wasn't the first time they watch it.

"Yeah, I love that movie." the youngest agreed and sits next to him. Kuro woke up because of the smell. 

The black haired puts the movie meanwhile Wooseok was opening the pizza box. The cat meowed, approaching to the box and his owner scolded it. Watching Ghibli movies always was exciting for the korean guy. But now it was different. He felt suddenly nervous. 

They grabbed the slices of pizza and started to eat it. Yuto puts the korean subtitles for Wooseok. No word was spelled in the first ten minutes. Without even noticing, Wooseok laids his head onto Yuto's shoulder. He grabs another slice. Woo never looked Yuto with much atention when he eats till now. He looked so cute when he ate. The oldest noticed that he had been watched and it makes him laugh. He puts his arm behind Wooseok's back. That's how they get in a position similar a hug.

Wooseok got fluttered again. He don't understand why now he's feeling like that when they always hugged each other while watching movies. What if Hyunggu was right? Was he thinking a lot about Yuto lately? Oh, damn.

"If we can go to Japan someday, I'll take you to Ghibli museum." Yuto said with emotion. 

"I'd like to." Wooseok grinned. Kuro rubbed up against his legs. "Now that I think, Kuro is same as you."

"How?" Yuto asked.

"He's very touchy." he insinuated, taking the animal and puting it in his lap. He caressed the cat's back. 

The ambient went silent again. Wooseok was wondering if he messed it up, because he was professional in messing all up. He felt Yuto's hand caring his hair. It relaxing him as well and starts to feel sleepy and yawned.

"Hey, don't sleep yet." the japanese guy beg without taking off his hand of the other's head. "The movie's only been about twenty minutes since it started." he complained with a frown.

Silence again. They ate a pair of slices and then closed the box so Kuro couldn't eat nothing. Another half hour passed. Yuto was so focussed in the movie that he didn't notice Wooseok already fell asleep.

He smiled because he always liked to watch him sleeping. Wooseok usually pouted when he's sleeping. The guy was sleeping in his shoulder. Yuto sighed. 

"I kinda love you." Whispered and kissed Wooseok's forehead.

So. after all, assassins can have feelings too... even if you think it's weird.

* * *

_**edited: july 17th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! sorry if it's short, but im very sleepy slajas  
> see ya! uwu


	4. The bullet clique has a new member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> descriptions of violence: murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey, new chapter.  
> i'm getting better in writing in english, you know, i'm not a native speaker, i'm trying hard!  
> btw, enjoy it, luv ya!

_**Chapter three - The bullet clique has a new member.** _

* * *

Everytime Wooseok thought about how it all started, for some reason he felt as a movie character.

In the start, they had a nickname who they created by themselves, "Bulletproof club" and after having argues about it, they finally changed it to "The bullet clique". By now, apparently they forgot their nickname.

When all the thing of being the ones who wanted to do justice for the weaks, they all were way younger than now. Among them, Jinho always was the older. He was 24 years old at the time they started with the organization. The motivation to do it was actually very simple, one night when they had a meeting to watch some movies, the picked movie was "V for Vendetta" and the guys really loved the message of the movie, that's all the explanation.

They didn't even know how to shot a gun in that time, so the practice for it begun. As the older, Jinho decided not to provide guns to the youngers. Yuto, Hyunggu and Wooseok were only 18, so they just learned some body-to-body fight techniques. Yuto already knew something, so it was simplier to him, but Wooseok and Kino were inexperts.

In fact, all of them were terrible at all, so it takes a long time to get better in the things they want to do. When the three youngers finally turns 20, Jinho and Hui assumed all the responsabilities and gave them their guns. 

And, when finally the practice made them better, the organization started.

Four years has passed recently and the same questions are still in Wooseok's head. Was killing people who did wrong in live something good? Was he a bad person for killing another human who did wrong?

He even asked that to Yuto many times.

_"We are good or bad persons? What we are doing it's something good?"_

_"I don't know."_

In the four years that they've been doing their job, just only one significative accident has happened. That one time when Changgu got shoted for avoiding Hyunggu got shoted instead. Naturally, Changgu had to retire from the organization for a while, it took him an entire year because of the physical rehabilitation and the psychologic therapy. When he was finally fine, they decided as a group to not putting him in the same position he had before for a time, and by himself, Changgu decided to being the driver and the one who was able to fight.

The first time Wooseok killed someone, he felt guilty and even thought in leaving the job. He didn't slept for days after that and Yuto was his support in that kind of situations. With some time, dealing with the fact of killing bad people for make justice was way easily to him and all that feelings of guilt disappeared from his mind.

The clique has a few rules that they never broke before, but today is gonna be the day for breaking some rules. The guys were waiting for Hui in the warehouse. He said to them that he has a surprise and all of them were wondering about that, because everytime Hui said he has a surprise, is just for doing something stupid as he only can.

The door opened and Hui appeared being followed by someone. The guys looked him with disgust.

"Hey guys, this is my surprise." he said smiling and waving his hand. "C'mon, don't be shy." whispered upper his shoulders.

The someone who was following Hui finally revelated in front of the crew. He was almost the same height as Hui, but a bit skinnier and pale. His hair is blonde.

"This is a friend o' mine, I know him for ages." Hui explained. His friends looked him with disapprobation.

The first rule of the clique was "Not bring strangers to the warehouse".

"Hello, I'm Hyo Jong, nice to meet y'all." the blonde guy finally spoke. His voice was way too pitched and it provoqued a laugh in the crew. Hyo laughed too. "Yeah, I know that I may sound like a squirrel.” he say.

Wooseok stares at him. Hyo Jong voice were a bit familiar for him, but he doesn’t remember why. “Hey, I think I’ve heard you before. Are you a rapper or something?” he asked and the boy looked at him.

“Kinda. I upload my own songs to soundcloud sometimes.” Hyo answered and approached to the tallest one. “I call myself as Dawn.”

They sit beside each other and start to talk about it and Yuto joined them a few minutes after. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew give to Hui an inquisitive stare. The ambient turns tense for him.

“Why did you broke the rule, Hui?” Jinho started the round of questions. Hui feel nervous as the older opened his mouth. “And I wait a good reason.”

“He’s the better person I know for this job. He’s fearless of death and believe me, he’s terrible when he gets angry if you ignore how cute and soft he looks right now.” Hui defend himself against the question. “Jinho, you have to believe me, I really know him. And you know I’d never betray you.” continued and sighed. He made a sign with his hand to call over the blonde guy and he approached, leaving Yuto and Wooseok.

“Well, Hyo Jong, I want to know more about you, and from your mouth.” Jinho inquired with a frown. “Why do you want to join us?” wsked the older one, looking analytically.

The blonde shrugged his shoulder. He never liked to talk about him with new people. Certainly, Hui was one of the few persons he had talked about his story before. He even don’t know how to start, it was always a thing that put him under pressure.

Hui put one of his hands on Hyo’s shoulders. “It’s okay, he’s reliable.” whispered. Hyo sighed.

“Well, I’ve tried to kill myself twice, sometimes I hate myself and almost all the makind and then I want to kill everyone, altought I’m kinda friendly great part of the time.” Hyo Jong describe, playing with his thumbs for avoiding the anxiety and nervousness. He already feels anxious for talking about that with a stranger. “So... I wanted to join because you may need a maniac like me sometimes.”

Jinho nodded. He has to admit that it was a rare answer, but at least he answered with honesty. “Okay, I can’t response something deep but... You are with us from now.” he declared and the blonde smiled.

“Thanks, I’ll not let you down.” Hyo promised with a smile. He hugged Hui with affection. Jinho felt a bit jealous for it, but avoid it.

Changgu and Hongseok sit in front of the desk, and called over the youngers. They approached. In the screen of the computer appeared something. They had a new case. _“Band of human trafficking. They have at least twenty people kidnapped, between them are russians, chineses, north koreans and indonesians.”_ The guys looked each other. It was the first time they have a situation like that one.

Meanwhile the others were hyping about Hyo Jong, the boys were arguing about what to do with the incoming job. The first question they have about it was “why the police haven’t did something?”. They frighted a bit. In Korea wasn’t usual to have that kind of cases since it is a safe country for everyone, or at least that’s all the koreans thought.

“Hey, Jinho, Hui, come over here.” announced Hongseok without taking off his sight of the screen. The two guys arrived to the desk. “This is kinda... serious. Someone denounced a human trafficking band. What should we do?”

The olders creeped out too. Checked the screen and the report.

“Guys! Listen, we have a serious situation. Someone reported a band that traffic persons. This is what we gonna do.” Jinho almost shouted. All of them looked him with attention. “We’ll go to the location. Me, Hui, Changgu and Hongseok will guard from the outside. Shinwon and Hyunggu will help the people.” he order. The named ones only nodded. “Yuto, Wooseok and Hyo Jong will enter and attack the band, are you right with that?” he continued and asked to the new member. He nodded too. “Fine, guys we have to do this with discretion. Go ahead.” Jinho remarked and they all shouted _“yes”._

They all picked their respective guns. Changgu gave his own to Hyo Jong. Before they went out of the warehouse, Hongseok turned off the lights.

Hyunggu, Hongseok, Hyo Jong and Shinwon got onto Changgu’s car meanwhile the rest got onto Jinho’s car.

Anxiety take all over them. They even sweated a bit, before of that, the cases were never that serious. They know this case in particular is very delicate. If the police caught them it would be a big problem for all of them.

The tension turns them all very stressed and worried of what is going to happen. Even the music didn’t relaxed they a bit.

After a while, they arrived to a near location of the site. The cars were parked in a easy position to runaway if something goes wrong. They did all Jinho ordered. He stayed outside with Hui, Changgu and Hongseok meanwhile Shinwon, Hyunggu, Yuto, Wooseok and Hyo Jong going to the inside.

The last ones moved in stealthily. The difficult part of this case was trying to enter into that “garage”. Finally they found a broken window. For everyone was easier to enter by that window, except for Wooseok because of his height. When they were into, they divided and goes in different directions.

Communication was difficult too, because they could be caught. So, they walked without talking to each other. Wooseok walks in the front and Yuto behind him, being followed for Hyo Jong.

A scream alerted them. All was dark, Yuto felt a bit scared but he keep going.

“Shut the fuck up! You’ll do everything I say, now shut up.” another scream, apparently from a man was heared.

Wooseok and Yuto looked each other. Both nodded and then kicked the door in front of him. More than twenty persons were there. The traffickers pointed their guns at them.

“Who are you?!” one of them yelled meanwhile the others pointed the three guys.

“Angels of death, I think.” Wooseok said ironically. Hyo giggled and two of the another men pointed him.

“Ah, I dare you to shot me. I’m not afraid to die right now.” the blonde grumbled, smirking. “You fucking pigs, who the hell you think you are to kidnap innocent people?” he argued, pointing the gun against them.

The first shot was from Hyo Jong, and that provoqued the battle between them. Yuto covered Wooseok by his side meanwhile he shot his gun. Three men fell dead into the ground, all the people were screaming. Shinwon and Hyunggu arrived and started to help the people to scape. They had to shot too for protecting the people.

In the outside, Changgu and Hongseok helped the people too, indicating them where to run without being caught by no one. Hui and Jinho reguarded the place.

“Say your prayer, you fucking freak!” Wooseok yelled to a man, he shot his gun while the trafficant was trying to do it too. He fell dead.

Mostly of the criminals were dead. Except for two, who runaway and Yuto followed them. They run faster as they can, trying to put obstacles to avoid the black haired. He shot once, the bullet impacted on one of the men’s arm. They still running away from Yuto.

When they go outside, Hongseok almost tried to reach them, he pulled one of them by the arm and give him a punch on his stomach. Yuto arrived, behind him, Wooseok, Hyo Jong, Shinwon and Hyunggu appeared.

The remaining people runaway in the direction Changgu told.

“Please, let me go.” the man beg, suddenly started to cry. Hongseok pulled his hair.

“Why should we, motherfucker? You kidnapped people and possibily tortured them.” Jinho approached and give the man another punch. “You’re awful.” he put his gun in the man’s temple.

Jinho was about to pull the trigger and the remaining man shot. Luckily, Wooseok attained to pull Jinho to avoid the bullet hit him. The man took advantage of the situation and runaway with his partner.

“Damn!” Jinho shouted. Hui runs to him and hugged him.

“Idiot, you almost died. C’mon, let’s get out of here before the police arrives.” Hui ordered. All of them got into the cars. The velocity wasn’t something important now.

Wooseok and Yuto hugged each other on the car. Hyo Jong was on Jinho’s car now. He looked the guys mischievously. Meanwhile Jinho and Hui talk about something, Hyo never stop looking his new mates.

He noticed the rings in Wooseok and Yuto fingers. He laughed softly but eventually get caughted by the two boys.

“Are you boyfriends?” Hyo questioned laughing. Jinho and Hui laugh too.

“No! We are just friends.” both guys yelled embarrassed. Yuto cover his face and starts to laugh, Wooseok cover his face too, just to hide his blushing.

“That’s I talked about. You two really look like you are boyfriends.” Jinho grinned.

The road will be long for they because now, the new member will bother they too.

All Wooseok want for now is going home, take a shower and sleep.

* * *

_**edited: july 17th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's hard to write about pentagon being bad boys askjkas since they're cuties in real life.  
> also, it's hard to naming jinho now he's in the military service, aah i'm kinda sad about it.  
> btw, see ya in the next chapter, byeee.


	5. It's just a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this will be the shittiest thing you will ever read in your life, i tried my best on this kasjksa

**Chapter 4 - It's just a date.**

* * *

The last time Yuto went to a date was in the high school. Now, he’ll go to another date, and for him that’s great but... Wooseok was who asked for it.

He has to recognize something, it feels strange. In front of the mirror, he examines himself, worried. The need of look fine was take all over him, but for the other side, the fact of have date with his best friend contrasted his desire to look handsome.

Wooseok and him accorded to meet at 2 p.m. Kuro enter to the bathroom, meowing and rubbing up against the boy's legs. Yuto stared at the cat and take it in his hands, putting it against his chest and stroked its head.

He sighed. Never thought about how difficult could be a date. Almost feel insecure about it. Then, he had a great idea. With Kuro in his arms still, he goes to his room and take his phone. He send a message to Kino, hoping he can help him. ‘ _I’m about to go on a date, I need your help.’_ Yuto texted, nervously. As soon as he can be, Kino answered to the message. Firstly, he send a laughing emoji. _‘Okay, I’m your man.’._

Should be a good idea to say the date is with Wooseok? Maybe not. _‘I’m kinda nervous.’_ Texted again. Kuro meowed.

“Are you hungry, babe?” he murmured and leave the cat in the floor, walking out of his room and being followed by the animal. Yuto served a bit of food for the cat, who run to his plate and started to eat. The anxiety increased sudenly. What should he say in the moment? _‘Is your date with...? Wooseok?”_ Kino texted back after a few. Yuto panicked again. _‘How do you know it?’_ He answered and then sighed. Were they that obvious or something? Yuto gets frustrated quickly because he’s been hiding it all this time and apparently they all know it now. _‘Because he told me, smartass.’_ That message almost killed him.

Why did Wooseok told Hyunggu about the date? It’s supposed it was a secret between them two! Now he feels more nervous than before, and why is he overreacting about it? _It’s just a date,_ he told himself. He looked the hour. Less than half hour to meet with Wooseok. Was the world against him?

He took his keys and wallet and then goes to the bathroom to take the last look in the mirror. At least his appareance was fine. “Behave yourself while I’m out, Kuro.” he told the cat. The phone vibrated one last time. ‘ _Just be yourself, you’re his best friend and for sure he’d like you to be the person he knows.’_ Hyunggu advised and send a heart emoji. _‘Good luck, I know you’ll do it fine!’_.

Once he goes out of the apartament, his heart fluttered. Last night he was overthinking about how to behave. Now he feel relieved. Just being himself. Wooseok really likes him being himself? He sighed. Since he was told about never being himself in dates, he felt very confident being someone else. Maybe Hyunggu is just being a better friend than his old friends?

At the time Yuto finally gets out of the building, Wooseok was already waiting for him.

“Hey.” the taller grins, waving his hand. He approached to Yuto. “You look so good today.” Wooseok says looking at his friend. He doesn’t received an answer.

They started to walk. The silence between them set the ambient more tense than they have ever felt before. That’s always have been something Yuto hates about dates, he don’t like to feel very nervous or anxious because in that state, he always mess up everything. The disconnection from the environment made him not realize that the boy was trying to hold his hand. When he finally noticed it, he grabbed the other guy’s hand.

Wooseok blushed at the same time his heartbeat gets faster. Even if he had hold Yuto’s hand before, this time it feel different. Never noticed how soft his skin was, their hands fits good together. He stared sideway at Yuto, the boy was smiling.

“So... Where shall we go?” Yuto breaks the silence, the younger squeezed his hand. It turns him more nervous.

“Maybe we can start by eating something, I’m kinda hungry, aren’t you?” the boy hinted with a side smile. The black haired guy almost sighed when he saw the other smiling.

Yuto only nodded. They stopped to taking the bus finally. Without saying nothing, they take a sit. Both of them were nervous. Dating your best friend wasn’t a thing you do everyday and they are doing it now. But after all, it maybe will not be bad as it seems.

Wooseok never was that kind of person fully interested in romance and all that brings whitin, but this time he really was into it. Since their engagement, he never stopped thinking that maybe Yuto is kinda sort his soulmate or the love of his life. Since the very first time they met each other, the chemistry between them was pretty good for being total unknown persons. They became friends in a short time, they went everywhere together, there’s not a single memory of the high school in where Yuto wasn’t by his side.

Even in the worst times, he was there. Even when they had silly fights, he was there for solving their problem with rationality. Isn’t supposed that is what friends do? Or in this case... soulmates? Woo wasn’t very sure if his feeling is reciprocal. The japanese neither seems to be interested in love. He’s still a mysterious person even if they had been friends for a long time. He also feel stupid, why now he noticed all that things?

“May I ask what are we gonna eat?” Yuto questioned meanwhile he hold the other guy’s hand again. “You never know what to eat.”

“That’s cruel.” the korean moaned in disgust. After hearing the laugh of his friend, he smiled. “I was thinking in burgers, it’s been a long time since we don’t eat it.” he suggested while he intertwined his fingers with Yuto’s fingers.

Yuto put his head onto Wooseok’s shoulder. Everytime he does that, he feels comfortable. He stared at him, a smile appeared in his lips once again. His cheeks blushed a bit, would another person tell how handsome Wooseok is? Or it was just him who think that?

There’s a thing they didn’t noticed when they got into the bus. Shinwon was behind them. Concealedly, he took a picture of the guys. _‘They really look like a couple’_ Texted in the chat group. He and the boys made a chat group in the morning just to talk about Wooseok, Yuto and their date. It was Hyunggu’s idea, he wanted to monitoring the date in every moment because he knew that his friends could be a mess.

After a couple of minutes, they get out of the bus and started to walk again, all in silence. They still holding hands. Once they found a McDonald’s near, they enter. Shinwon complained when he saw them. _‘They enter into a McDonald’s, I’m not that strong guys.’_ He texted again. So, their plan B started. Sudenly, Hui appeared and hited Shinwon’s arm.

“You’re a weak child, Wonnie.” the older said and then enter to the building. He look all the place to find the two guys. They were ordering the food, Hui make a sign to Shinwon and he entered. “If you do this well I will buy you a burger.” Hui offered him.

They almost run when Wooseok and Yuto turned back. They started to looking for seats. Shinwon and Hui followed them cautiously and sitted near. _‘We’re here, kinda next to them, what’s next Kino?’_ Hui texted. Shinwon looked into the place, happily. It was a long time for him since the last time he went to a McDonald’s. _‘Try to hear everything what they say. If Wooseok or Yuto say something stupid, text me again.’_ Kino answered.

“I’m kinda luckily.” Wooseok says after a while. The black haired boy stares him, making a doubt gesture. “Uh, well, you know... We’re in a date, I... I think the opportunity to go in a date with someone like you is nothing you do everyday.” the boy stuttered nervously.

“Someone like me? What do yo mean, Wooseok-ah?” Yuto raised a eyebrow grinning.

“Someone cute.” he murmured. Yuto amazed. His whole expression changed dramaticaly. Wooseok sighed and look the ground ashamed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to... make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Shut up. I’m just shocked, there’s not a lot of people that thinks that I’m cute.” the japanese smiled softly, encouraging his friend.

Shinwon and Hui shocked too. They look each other, the youngest was trying so hard not to laugh. “Oh god! That was so cheesy!” he finally giggled. Hui join him, they forget the deal of being discrete.

Meanwhile they tried hard to get quiet again, Wooseok make a sign with his hand to Yuto so he approached.

“Wanna know something? Shinwon and Hui are right here, spying us.” Wooseok whispered against the guy’s ear. Both giggled. “They are terrible at this, let’s pretend we don’t know they are here.” he continued. Yuto laugh softly.

The guys looked the scene, shocking again. They misunderstood what happened between the youngers. Hui take his phone fastly and took a photo. _‘They’re godamn kissing right now!’_ He texted, basically in capital letters like he’s yelling. Shinwon still watching them, with his mouth wide open. _‘WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED??”_ This time was Changgu who texted back. _‘Wooseok said he’s lucky to date someone cute as Yuto and then they kissed! DAAAMN we’re shocked right here.’_ Hui texted for the last time and put the phone in the table.

Wooseok stands up and before walking for get the burgers, he approached to Yuto’s ear once again. “They just wondered we kissed, follow my lead since now.” whispered and then went back on his way.

Yuto suddenly feels confused. In a way, it was funny, but... was that compliment sincere? At least, Wooseok looked so honest, he knew Woo would not lie with something like that. He sighed frustrated. That words sounded very cute from the korean’s mouth. It was the most lovely thing that someone, or, well, Wooseok had said to him. Finally, the frustration goes away and instead a smile appeared in his face.

The taller finally got back to the table. He left the food on the table and take a sit. He give a look to Yuto.

“I know you more than I know myself. Yes, what I said is truth.” said meanwhile he took his soda. The oldest blushed, making him smile. “I really think you’re cute.”

“Ugh, stop it. I don’t wanna look like a tomato.” Yuto complained frowning his lips and covering his cheeks.

They started to eat, in silence for a while. A view exchange make them laugh. Something was running through Wooseok’s head. He actually likes to spend time with Yuto. Till now, he haven’t noticed it as well, always thought it was because they are best friends. The thing he likes the most about it is to make him laugh. Somehow, he found out that Yuto’s laugh sounds even cute than ever. It makes him smile with tenderness. The fact that he has been realizing all that things now is crazy and also scary. Why after many years he’s recently thinking in it? Maybe the engagement issue was the responsible? _God, I’m about to lose my mind._ He thought.

Shinwon gazed Hui. The older was very into the situation of the youngers.

“Earth to Lee Hwi Taek.” he called mischievously. “I’m hungry, you promised me a burger!” Shinwon beg, doing a puppy look.

“Damn, you’re the worst team mate ever. Don’t get distracted then, be right back in ten minutes.” Hui roared. Shinwon laughed.

“Sorry for not being Jinho!”

The older stands up and goes to order the food. Shinwon focused in what’s going on between Wooseok and Yuto. He took his phone. He had a message from the chat group. _‘Heey, something happen?’_ Jinho texted. _‘Nah, they’re eating right now.’_ Won responsed.

“You look cute even when you’re eating.” Yuto mentioned with a smile. Wooseok was about to open his mouth to say something else. “Yeah, I know that I said it before, but I’m reaffirming it.” stated.

“I was thinking in go to an arcade later, what do you think?” the younger said enthusiastically.

“Good idea. Maybe the guys will be right there too.” he answered looking askance to Shinwon, who was sitted a few seats in front of them.

Hui managed not to be discovered for the youngers once the food was done. He went back to the seat going for another way. When he left the tray on the table, the two guys were about to end his meal. Shinwon look him with concern. Yuto was the one that stand up first. Then, Wooseok stands up too and after throwing the wrappers of the burgers, they goes away. _‘Okay guys, they’re going to the arcade, prepare yourselves.’_ Shinwon texted.

Outside, the two guys laughed after a while. The way to the nearest arcade wasn’t long. Meanwhile they were walking to the next place, noticed that Changgu passed by running and literally hiding his face. They laugh again. Maybe, as assassins all of them were very discrete and professionals, but in this case, they were a big failure being discrete.

When they finally arrived to the arcade, Wooseok pulled Yuto by his hand with emotion. He looked as a little kid, smiling and hurrying the other guy to enter. In the building were a lot of high school students in the karaoke cabinets. They run to the basketball machines. Woo was surprised about the skills of Yuto, he failed like two times only. He hugged the japanese.

“That was awesome!” Wooseok yelled excited, raising the guy in his arms, spinning around. Yuto laughed and hold tight to the boy’s back.

This time, Jinho, Changgu and Kino were watching them. They smiled to each other with satisfaction. Everything seems to going better than they thought it would. They follow the guys when they moved into another game.

The youngers looked so happy having fun and that flutteres the other guys hearts. Hyunggu can swear he never looked them that happy before, he felt happy too, after all, they are his best friends and he wants the best for them.

Now, Woooseok and Yuto are playing shooting games, ironicaly, they’re incredible on that games. The teenagers near them watched it surprised. Shooting games always had been kinda complicated, but now they have seen two guys literally destroying it. Wooseok felt very confident when he hear the whispers of the teenagers. They spent like ten minutes in that game, setting a new record on the scoreboard.

When they finally got bored of the shooting game, they approached to the dance machine. If there’s something that Wooseok has always admired of Yuto is his talent in dancing. When they went to the arcades with Kino, they two always win in that kind of games.

They selected the song and started to dance. Wooseok was gawking at him as Yuto danced, his coordination was impresive. It doesn’t matter how many times he had seen Yuto dancing, it always will surprise him. Kino was proud in the corner where they were hidding. Once the guys ended the dance, they hugged again. The score was SS and they excited again.

Wooseok stares at Yuto when they stopped hugging. He looked so adorable smiling and laughing. The impulse of doing something was major than the fact they’ve been spied. He took Yuto for his shoulders and give the guy a tender gaze.

“There’s something I really want to do, Yuto.” he whispered. The nervousness of the japanese increased when Wooseok was approaching even more.

The next thing that happen was Jinho, Changgu and Kino chocking. They all gasped. Jinho has never take his phone faster before. Wooseok kissed Yuto. Long enough to be photographed by Jinho.

Yuto gets amazed when he felt his friend lips against his. Maybe it was the first time that a kiss has suprised him as well. Wooseok ended it up and smiled softly.

“We have to run away... now.” whispered once again. Yuto nodded, and holding hands, they started to run to get out of the arcade.

They giggled again when they were out. Finally, when they checked not being followed for no one of their friends, they walked calmly.

“You think we should say to them we knew they were spying us?” Yuto asked when he recovered his breath.

“Nah, let them be happy.” the korean response with a smile.

Maybe, going on a date with your best friend can be a good thing after all.

* * *

_**edited: july 17th** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed it uwu see ya!


	6. Love is messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, it's me. i'm sorry for not updating before, i have some troubles the last month but here i am! uwu  
> maybe this will be the worst chapter of the fic, but at least i write it with love, enjoy it ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡

**Chapter 5: Love is messy.**

* * *

Tell that something had changed since the day of the date would be a big lie. Wooseok was kinda embarassed to confront Yuto and pretend nothing happened. Anyways, they spent that night together watching movies and then fell asleep. Things between them was like everyday except for the fact that they feel akward when they were all alone.

But, this day the things are about to change... a bit.

It all started with Yuto arriving to the university, meeting with Kino and Shinwon. They wave him from the distance and came close to him. As soon as the three were together, Kino looked curious about Yuto being alone at that hour.

“Where’s Wooseok?” he asked pointing the left side to the guy. “I messaged him like five minutes ago but I didn’t recived an answer”.

The black haired guy even looked his phone too. Wooseok didn’t answer his messages neither. He worried because there’s not a single message that Woo hasn’t answered before. Shinwon and Kino stares him, looking worried too.

“Maybe he just fell asleep.” answered and sighed. The idea of not having Wooseok messing around in the morning was quite strange.

Both Kino and Shinwon wave goodbye Yuto and goes in their way. He took his phone once again, seeing how his friends got away from him. He called again to Wooseok’s number.

 _“You’re calling the great Jung Wooseok. Unfortunately I’m not available to answer now, so you can leave me a message, peace!”._ The call was directed to the voice mail again. Yuto gets frustrated because it is the first time Wooseok don’t pick up his calls.

 _‘Is he avoiding me?’_ He thought feeling sad. What could happen to Wooseok for not picking up his calls or at least texting back his messages? Yuto started to walk in direction to the college building, for going to the classroom. That was the only one class they share in the week, but now he'll be alone.

He marked Wooseok's number once again before the class starts.

 _“You’re calling the great Jung Wooseok. Unfortunately I’m not available to answer now, so you can leave me a message, peace!”._ Yuto sighed again.

"Yo, who the hell you think you are to not picking up my calls, Wooseok? I'm worried for you and so do Kino and Shinwon. Please, call me back." he said, recording a message for the guy. Then he saved his phone and enter to the classroom.

The class has started and he can't focus at all because of his concern about Wooseok. He even wished the presence of Wooseok distracting him with his silly jokes or his laugh because he remembered something funny.

Maybe that's the proof that he can't be without Wooseok? God, it just shows his emotional dependence. The class feels like eternity. He started to feel bored during the develop of the class. He wrote the notes, thinking in going to leave it to Woo's place.

* * *

At the afternoon, the three guys went to the warehouse because Hui called them. There were obviously Hui, Jinho and Hongseok. 

"Where's Changgu?" asked Shinwon once they noticed the mentioned wasn't there. 

"Free day for him," the leader answered smiling. "For now, we have a new case, Jinho will read it for you."

The guy approached to the desk and sitted in front of the computer, "Yoon Seung Baek, he's my boyfriend but he recently cheated on me. You can find him in Gangnam-gu, he works right there. Today he's wearing a white shirt with black pants. I don't want you to kill him, just beat him." Jinho read loudly.

Them all exchanged a look. 

"Okay, Yuto and Hongseok will go this time." Hui said after a while.

Both looked each other and then got out of the warehouse, picking Jinho's car as usual. Working with someone that's not Wooseok is kinda weird for Yuto. It's not like he had a bad relationship with the guys, but his connection with his best friend is way superior. Jinho send them the location to find the guy.

Hongseok turned on the radio. Then, gave a look to Yuto.

"Do you know something about Wooseok? We've been calling him but he didn't pick up our calls." Hong said, focusing again in the font.

"He didn't pick up my calls neither, I don't know what could happen," the japanese complained staring at the older. "I'm still thinking he just fell asleep or something."

Maybe his voice showed his concern because Hongseok looked him once more. 

"So, when will you confess him what do you feel?" the older asked playfully. Yuto blushed aggressively, making Hongseok laugh.

"What are you talking about, hyung?" he whinned. "I have nothing to confess." Yuto argued trying not to hesitate about it.

Hongseok stopped the car as the red light appeared in the traffic lights. "C'mon buddy, it always have been something obvious. That Wooseok doesn't notices it, doesn't meant we don't do." he patted Yuto's shoulder and smiled.

Yuto covered his face ashamed. Seriously he had been that notorius the whole time until now? Oh god, he wanted the earth to swallow him up. How it's even possible that the entire group noticed it except for Wooseok? Is he very innocent or just a fool?

"Don't overthink it, just do it." continued the older after a while. "Since I know you two, the chemistry between you is freaking cute. I know that he may fancy you too. And I also know that Wooseok can be really silly when it comes about feelings and romance, but you should try, I mean, is not like him will erase you from his life." he added and smiled again.

Yuto didn't know what to say. Is there a possibility of Wooseok liking him too? Since that day when they engaged each other, all that feelings that Yuto believed he had overcome for the korean, returned. And obviously, after their date, it just keep growning. For a long time, he thought that his crush on Wooseok was just a phase but suddenly, he became even handsome and lovely than he was as a teenager.

And the radio didn't help neiter, because one of that silly love songs started to sound. 

_«Imagine me and you, I do_   
_I think about you day and night»_

Hongseok laughed again. Finally, they arrived to the location that was sent by Jinho. The only one problem with this case is that, in Gangnam-gu, everyone was dressed as the person they have to find. Hong received a message from Hui. 'The guy has red hair, that's the last thing the girl told us.'

He parked the car in the nearbies and both got out of the car. Hui also sends them the real time location and then, they started to walk following the indications. Somehow, Yuto felt nervous. The street was a caos, fully of people. That made it very difficult for the boys. The first thing the japanese think about was that if Wooseok was there, it will be easier. He sighed.

When they found the guy, looked at each other, not knowing how to approach without arousing suspicion. Hongseok approached firstly and put his arm on the guy's shoulder. 

"Hey, friend! How long without seen you." he exclamed happily. The guy jolt, scared.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, but you will now!" Hongseok chuckled and made a sign to Yuto.

Them both, carried the man in another direction. He was confussed, who the hell are that two boys and why are them carrying him? And most important, why did they call him "friend"?

Hongseok suddenly start to sing the song that was playing in the radio. They found the perfect location to make their task.

"I have one question for you, why did you cheat on your girfriend, huh?" he asked ironically. The man looks Hongseok with doubts.

"Who said that to you?" the man snarled.

"Maybe... her?" Hongseok attacked. "She also told us to... beat you out." he wink to Yuto and he give the first punch, right on the stomach of the guy, making him gasp.

Hong was way more passionate about it and kick the guy's stomach. The man fell out. Both Hongseok and Yuto grabbed him by his shoulders and started to punch him in the face and kicking his stomach. He moaned and whinned by the pain. The older between the two bys grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head back. His face was covered with blood because of his nose bleeding.

"It's supposed that you can't cheat someone you love, maybe you get it wrong?" Hongseok expressed, staring at the man, frowning. 

"I don't love her." the man remarked sarcastically, then he laughed. "Who could love a crazy woman like her? I need someone more chill."

Yuto slapped the face of the man this time. Hongseok giggled, the black haired can be passionated sometimes too.

"If you don't love her, then what's the point of hurting her by cheating her with someone else?" the younger groaned with disgust and he even damned in japanese. Then, he punch the face of the man once again.

Hong laughed, "Chill a bit, Yuto." reacted and pulled the man's hair. "I hope you've learned the lesson, man. By the way, I don't think your girlfriend loves you anymore." Hongseok pointed and the guy nodded. "So, try to be happy, looser, but don't break another girl's heart."

"Wait, you will not kill me?" he questioned and the boys denied. "Thank... you?"

"You're welcome, asshole." the black haired said seriously, Hongseok giggled again.

"Just make sure to not cheat another girl or you'll see us again." the older joked and made another sign to Yuto. 

They walked out of the place, leaving the man there, trying to stand up by himself. The two guys returned to the car and got into it. Hongseok stared at Yuto with curiousness. He seems distracted until his phone ring brings him to reality again. It was a call. It was Wooseok. His heart fluttered.

"Hey dude... I'm sorry for not picking up your calls earlier." the korean began, a cough was heard. 

"Are you okay?" Yuto asked worried, making the youngest laugh. "Yah, don't laugh, I'm serious."

"I got a cold, that's it. So... uhm... Will you come to my place for a while?" he wondered and cough once more. 

"Of course I will go." Yuto replied.

"Okay, see ya!" exclaimed Wooseok excited and hung up.

Hongseok grinned and turned on the radio again. "Remember what I said before. Fighting!"

* * *

A half hour later, Yuto was on Wooseok's place. The door was half-opened. He entered and then closed the door behind him. In his hand, he was carrying a bag with some medicines and food. Walked to the principal room and opened the door, to find his friend watching the TV.

"Hello, did you miss me today?" the korean asked with a smile.

"I really did." Yuto responsed and take out the medicine of the bag and gave it to Wooseok. "Drink it."

He opened the bottle to drink the liquid, meanwhile Yuto goes to the kitchen to prepare the food he bought.

Wooseok sighed after drinking the whole thing. How would he say it? He even got a cold by thinking in it all night. His heart fluttered when Yuto entered to the room, and in his mind a lot of words came. Confessing something important wasn't really his style. That's the reason why he didn't went to college and neither picked up Yuto calls. He didn't know how to confront him without exploding and saying all the things he needs to say. Even now he doesn't know how to do it.

_Ah... love is kinda messy._

He sneezed. Oh, how he hate being sick. He heard Yuto yelling bad words in japanese, laughed because it sounded strangely cute. Even that is cute in him, and basically it's all Wooseok have been thinking the whole day. In Yuto. In his maners. In his lovely laugh. In his cute smile. Well, in another terms, all about Yuto. 

The black haired appeared after a few minutes bringing with him the food. He prepared some rice and curry and tteokbokki. Wooseok made some space on the bed and Yuto sits right by his side.

"You're amazing." the younger stated, seeing how his friend smiled, feeling his whole face blushing all at once. "You even make me food."

"Is the less I can do for you." he replied, giving him the chopsticks. "Enjoy it." continued the guy smiling.

They started to eat in silence. The TV upcoming show was a drama. For Wooseok's bad luck, it was a romantic one. As if he hasn't thinking enough in it. The tension was kinda evident. As the drama characters starts to do their romantic scenes, the tension was taking over the situation. Wooseok felt under pressure and gave a look on Yuto, he seemed calm as always. Wasn't he overthinking too? The only thing in his mind now is, how in hell confessing his feelings would be something difficult.

Yuto was thinking in Hongseok's words. Would be a good idea to tell the truth to Woo? Would that ruin their friendship? He felt confused, because he didn't know what to do, even if Hongseok said to him that with trying, he'll not lose anything. He also gave a look at Wooseok. He seemed kinda anxious, the boy even bitted his lips.

"Yuto... there is something that I need to tell you." Wooseok mumbled, feeling nervous and so do Yuto. "Uhm... you know me better than someone else could do and so you know that I may be messy sometimes, but, is something important for me, maybe for us." he continued, watching as Yuto suddenly blushed. "I like you."

The ambient turned silent. Wooseok sighed, looking down the dish in his bed, thinking that he maybe ruined it all. Maybe he was just a bit quick with saying it. God, he feel just so ashamed right now.

And in the TV sounded the goddamn "I love you".

"I would be a liar if I say that I don't like you too." babbled the japanese. Wooseok got amazed, opening his eyes wide. "Well... You've been my crush since high school." he confessed, playing with his thumbs.

This time, the boy smiled and hugged the other one. Both guys hearts fluttered. It felt so fine and warm. Finally, after thinking the whole day about it, he did it. And got his happy ending.

"But I'll not kiss you now." Yuto whispered.

"Why not?" Wooseok whinned, pouting. 

"Because you have a cold, silly." he chuckled.

Then, they continued eating the remaining food. Once they ended it, Yuto picked the dishes and went to leave it to the kitchen. The next hour, they watched a movie, cuddling to each other until they fall asleep.

_Maybe... love wasn't that messy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it! i promise i will update soon this time  
> see ya (⊃｡•́‿•̀｡)⊃━✿✿✿✿✿✿


	7. A night at the opera.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explicit violence, vulgar languague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey, this update take a long time because i'm also writting fanfics in spanish on wattpad so it makes so difficult, but here we are! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ
> 
> this chapter may be one of the longest chapters i've written, please don't get bored T-T  
> i hope y'all enjoy it btw ♡

**Chapter 6: A night at the opera.**

* * *

Reunion on the warehouse. All of them were there, sitting in a circle. Wooseok and Yuto were sitting together, holding each other hand. Jinho reunited them, and he was in the center of the circle, leading the meeting.

"Guys, our new case is kinda personal for me,” the older announced, walking from a point to other. “A friend called me last night, he said that someone is trying to kill him and his whole opera team, don’t ask for the reason because he didn’t told me why.” Jinho continued and stopped his walk. “So, we all will attend this case. I need you all right here at 8 pm, not a minute longer, not a minute less. Make sure to wear tuxedos, I’ll give you the plan later.” he ended, giving all of them a look.

They just nodded and stand up, murmuring about the case and what’s going to happen, with curiousness. Wooseok hugged Yuto by the back meanwhile the japanese was talking with Hongseok. The older noticed it and smiled playfuly.

“So, are you two finally dating?” Hongseok asked suddenly, putting the two guys nervous.

“Something like that, I guess.” replied Wooseok at the same time he hold Yuto’s hand. “Yuto is playing hard to get.” the guy smiled mischievously, making the older laugh.

“That’s a lie.” he whinned, pouting. “It wasn’t me who got a cold for thinking in how to confess my feelings.” Yuto joked and Wooseok frowned his lips. They even started to argue.

Hongseok looked them two with tenderness. After all, they are still the same little kids of always, arguing about silly things, but now, somehow it was more cute than before. Changgu and Shinwon joined him, watching the youngers.

“Can you believe that Wooseok actually got a cold because he stayed awake a whole night thinking in how he could told Yuto that he loves him?” Shinwon asked giggling, watching the mentioned guy.

“I can believe everything because he’s a silly child.” Changgu answered, smiling.

Finally the guys hugged again, laughing loudly meanwhile the rest were watching them, fully interested on the scene. Kino approached being followed by Hyo Jong. Hui and Jinho were talking.

“You two look like shoujo anime characters.” Kino said naughtyly, and then run to his friends and hugged them. He felt happy because them seemed happy now. “I thought you’d never dare to confess your feelings, Wooseok.”

The three boys hugged each other meanwhile the olders look the scene with tenderness. They looked like little kids playing, it was really cute to see.

* * *

7.40 at the clock. Yuto and Wooseok almost forgot about the case and Jinho’s summoning. They were watching movies while cuddling each other with Kuro by their side. Both changed their clothes quickly because they don’t want to delay or Jinho will kick their asses... literally.

Yuto left food on Kuro’s plate, when he stood up, he faced Wooseok, who looked him with a naugthy smile.

“What?” he questioned, the guy don’t stop smiling and put his arms onto Yuto’s shoulders.

“You promised me a kiss the last night, don’t you remember?” he asked too, playfuly. The black haired laughed softly. “You said that you will kiss me if I recover from the cold and I feel fine today.” he whispered, his voice sounded very deep, the japanese feel nervous. “I’m waiting.”

“You’re so annoying sometimes.” the guy snorted and wrinkled his nose. He approached to the taller’s face. “And even knowing that, I love you.”

Yuto kissed Wooseok softly. The korean even smiled. Kuro meowed and rubbed against both guys legs. It felt strange in a way for Yuto. That situation had been his dream since a long time... to be with Wooseok. He can’t even recall all those times he actually dreamed with it. He was something like the perfect boy for him. Tender, lovely, nice, funny and incrediblely handsome. Well, Yuto wasn’t that superficial tho.

The ‘biggest’ reason why he fell in love with the korean was because of his personality. When they were high school students, Yuto loved to do everything with Wooseok because he was the first person who talked with him, despiting all the bullshit of him being japanese. That kindness eventually made the crush that Yuto started to feel for Wooseok grew faster. Somehow, he knew that it was wrong, because nobody will understand it, much less society.

All those things ran through his head when his lips touched Wooseok lips. It felt magical and cute. How can a person love that much another person? He thought that he almost lost his mind because of the guy.

After the kiss ended, they hugged again. A warm hug.

“We have to go or Jinho will kill us if we’re late.” the tallest whispered and laughed then. Yuto nodded and they went to the door.

The cat meowed again, “Ah, don’t worry Kuro, we’ll be right back.” Wooseok mumbled and finally they got out of the apartament.

They walked to the elevator, it opened its doors and they entered. The black haired marked the 1st floor. Wooseok hugged him again. Yuto never imagined how cheesy can be the guy.

“Maybe I should say sorry for never noticing how much you fancy me.” the younger said beneath his breath. “I’m a loser in that kind of things, you know it better than anyone.”

“It’s okay if you didn’t noticed it, I mean, it wasn’t your fault in first place.” Yuto answered caress the guy’s hands.

“C’mon Yuto, you’re such a great boy, even now I think I don’t deserve you.” he replied frowning his eyebrows. “The only good thing I can offer to you is my inconditional love for you and Kuro.”

The japanese looked directly to the other’s eyes. He tried to avoid it but it was unhelpful, Yuto’s gaze was impossible to avoid.

“I love you because I love how you are, I like how silly you are about love because I know that when you love something, you really do. I know that you love Kuro because he’s the reason why you come to my house almost everyday.” he stated, putting his fingers on the korean’s cheeks. He giggled. “That’s all. I’ll love you forever.”

Wooseok never felt a biggest desire to cry before. He wondered how could Yuto even just be a simple human after that. He definitively must be an angel or something.

The door opened again. First floor. Both got out from the elevator and walked out of the building. Outside, were Jinho and Hui as usual in the car. The two guys gasped. Yuto looked the hour on his wirst clock.

“Hurry up!” Jinho shouted from the inside of the car. They ran to it and opened the back doors. “Why do you two always are the last ones in arrive?” he asked roughly.

“They are boyfriends, sweetie, they have priorities now.” Hui insinuated mischievously, both guys blushed and Jinho laughed.

Hui turned on the radio, another of that romantic songs was starting. Both olders excited about it.

“I like this song.” Jinho grinned happily.

_«I found a love, for me_

_Darling just dive right in,_

_And follow my lead.»_

Wooseok hold Yuto’s hand and put his head onto the other guy’s shoulder. He felt comfortable in that position. He thought of the last months and days after the engagement. Maybe he felt something for Yuto before, but he never noticed it because he always have been affraid of love and being rejected.

_«I never knew you were the someone, waiting for me_

_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love,_

_Not knowing what it was,_

_I’ll not give you up, this time.»_

At that point, he always wondered why Jinho and Hui favorite songs always have been that love songs. He feel personally attacked by it. Maybe all this time they tried to make him noticing it all. God, he felt like an idiot.

They arrived to the warehouse in less than ten minutes. Once they arrived, the rest were waiting for them. They got out of the car, and reunited in a circle again.

“Okay, this is the plan,” Jinho started. “I’ll be part of the opera, so you must protect me and everyone that will be on the scenario, for that, you will distribute in this way, Hui and Shinwon will sit next to the scenario. Changgu and Hongseok will sit in the first balcony of the left.” he explained seeing all his mates. “Hyunggu and Hyo Jong will be at the back of the scenario and, finally, Wooseok and Yuto will be on the balcony of the right.” he declared, all of them nodded. “The guns are already on the theater, I actually went to there before and did that part of the job. I hope this works.” Jinho ended.

They all put their hands together and shouted “Fighting” loudly. They distributed in the cars and then started their way to the opera theater. As always, Wooseok and Yuto were with Jinho and Hui, bringing this time Hyunggu with them.

“So we’re gonna to hear Jinho singing opera.” Hyunggu mentioned, his friends murmured something about it. He look the rear mirror and smiled. “And Hui will be in front row to watch it.” he joked, laughing. Wooseok and Yuto joined him.

Hui turned his head in the boys direction.

“Ah, shut up kiddos, you know that me and Jinho are good friends.” he whinned.

Their laughs turned more loudly after Hui words.

“Now you’ve just break Jinho’s heart.” Wooseok said between his laugh.

“Hui will never notice me.” Jinho added, looking to the mentioned one. “He’s a meanie.”

They all laughed this time. The ambient felt nice.

* * *

Once they arrived to the teather, the friend of Jinho was waiting for them, he gave the indications to the boys to park the cars. They got out and reunited with the guy.

“Thanks for coming, all it’s ready for the mission.” he said after a while, giving Jinho a stare. “My team is waiting for you.”

“Okay then, go ahead boys.” he ordered and they all entered to the theater building.

It seemed small by the outside, but it was actually big and roomy by the inside. They went to take their positions. Jinho goes with his friend to the back of the scenary, there were the whole team. A girl approached to him, giving him a tender smile.

“You must be Jinho. Come here with us.” she said, dragging the guy with her.

The guys took their positions. Hui and Shinwon went to the seats, watching how their mates goes to the strategic locations. They sitted next to each other, basically in front of the stage.

Hongseok, Changgu, Wooseok and Yuto stayed on the second floor corridor, watching directly to the stage.

“What do you think can happen first? Hui with Shinwon or Hui with Jinho?” asked Changgu giggling, meanwhile the other boys looked directly at the named ones.

“Ah, it’s obvious that Hui’s heart belongs to Jinho,” Hongseok replied after a while. “Also, aren’t Shinwon and Hyunggu dating?”

“Are they?!” Wooseok almost shout, he really got amazed as he heard that.

Hongseok laughed, he gave a stare to Yuto, who was laughing too. Changgu laughed too meanwhile the youngest tried hard to relate every single moment he had spent with Hyunggu and Shinwon.

“It’s incredible that Wookie can’t notice literally nothing.” Changgu said as he pat the boy’s shoulder. “They have been dating since the last year, if you didn’t notice. He’s your best friend, you should knew that kind of things before than anyone else.” the blonde continued, both Hongseok and Yuto nodded.

“Well... Hyunggu is not the kind of person that openly speaks about his private things like dating someone, wait...” he stared Yuto. “Did you know it?”

“Of course, he’s my best friend too.” Yuto replied naughtly as Wooseok sighed with frustration. The black haired giggled and hugged the youngest. “I love you, silly.”

Meanwhile, right in front of the stage, Hui and Shinwon were talking too. Suddenly, Jinho and his friend appeared, being followed for the whole cast of the opera. It was for the final rehersal, Jinho had to practice the aria they choosed for him.

It was funny that Jinho is the shortest member of the cast, even between the women. The whole crew knows that’s something the guy hates the most because people don’t take him seriously. All were silence until Jinho started to sing. Hui obviously had heard him before, but this time was unique. He was told that one of Jinho’s biggest dream is being a well known singer, and it’s because he had helped him to chase his dreams.

Even the guys in the second floor were amazed when they heard Jinho’s voice. Never was that powerful back then. The harmony was perfect and even the members of the cast seemed easily amazed.

“Jinho is goddamn good at this.” Shinwon gasped, still so amazed by it.

“He is good at everything.” stated Hui smiling proudly, but Shinwon gazed him playfuly. “Agh, seriously I have to explain whatever I say?”

“Just say that you like him already, dumbass.” the guy joked and both put their atention onto the older of the crew.

The most incredible part of it happened when Jinho had to hit a high note and he did it perfectly. The youngers hyped over it and started to clap their hands, and so do Hongseok and Changgu.

“I bet that Hui is smiling like an idiot right now.” Wooseok said, looking directly to the named one and then laughed. “Ah, he’s actually doing it!” he described.

The opera cast clapped their hands and ovationed Jinho as he smiled shyly. But he suddenly stopped smile when he noticed that now there will be at least five hundred persons looking how he sings. He felt panicked.

Hui noticed it because Jinho’s corporal languague is something he know very well, so he stood up and went to the stage and hugged him with tenderness.

“It’s gonna be alright.” he whispered.

“You say so?” the brunette questioned insecure. Hui nodded at the same time he smiled softly. “It’s the first time that I’ll sing for more people than you and the boys. I’m really afraid of it, what if I mess it all?”

“You’ll not. You’re the amazing Jo Jinho and the amazing Jo Jinho I know is capable of everything, even kicking his best friends asses being the shortest.” he emphasize grinning, the other guy frowned his eyebrows. “Is your night, so enjoy it. We’ll do a well job protecting you and the rest of the cast.” Hui concluded and stroked Jinho’s hair.

The crew watched the scene with their hearts fluttering. The olders seemed as an authentical couple. Even more than Wooseok and Yuto does all the time. Not for nothing Hui and Jinho are known as the “dads” of the whole group.

Now the countdown has started. Fifteen minutes to start with the show, the cast went to the backstage and the guys went to their designated positions. Wooseok and Yuto seat and found the guns under the chairs. It wasn’t the more discrete way to hide a gun, but at least it was something.

Both guys stared for a while before smile to each other. Yuto kissed Wooseok’s cheek.

“How can you be that soft being a hitman?” Wooseok elaborated, covering his mouth because of his laugh.

“I don’t know. I’m always soft with you.” the japanese answer and hold the guy’s hand. “I like to.”

The theater producers were setting the stage for the upcoming show, not knowing that right there are hitmen ready to kill whoever that dare to hurt the cast or Jinho.

Yuto looked down, suddenly the people started to enter to the room, taking their seats, the curtain was closed and the lights got brighter. He wondered how in hell they could shot someone in the middle of the show without being so notorious. Then, he gave a glance to Wooseok.

“Hey, don’t you think this case is kinda ilogic?” he mumbled.

The korean bitted his lip. “Yeah, I do. How we’ll shot if right here’s people enjoying the show?”

That was a big issue they dind’t think before when they were planning the case. And it’s strange that someone like Jinho, who is really smart and good at making strategies, hasn’t noticed it. Can be possible that it all is just a trap? They need to runaway right now or something?

Wooseok’s cellphone rang, he took it and it was a call from Hongseok. He picked it.

“Guys, how the fuck we’ll shot if someone hurt Jinho or another one of the cast?” the older asked high pitching his voice in the last words.

“We were wondering the same thing, what if this is just a trap?” Wooseok responsed looking to the balcony right front where they are.

The lights dimmed a bit, a loud music began. In the backstage appeared a man with a knife in his hands. He grabbed one of the guys from the cast, putting the knife onto the guy’s neck. Another man appeared, threatening the rest of the cast.

“Where’s that bastard?!” shouted one of them, the whole cast panicked.

Jinho, Hyunggu and Hyo Jong literally ran, the last one give a punch to the man that shouted. He knocked up the man, meanwhile Hyunggu tried to take the knife away from the other man.

Once he took it away from the other man’s hand, he threatened him with the knife. Jinho’s friend appeared, nervously watching how his whole team was in panic, feeling the pressure of relaxing them for go out to the stage.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Jinho friends are here to protect us.” the guy giggled nervous, giving Jinho a stare. “We can start, all is under control.”

The cast went to the stage and so do Jinho and his friend.

Hyunggu kicked the man’s belly, making him gasp and fell out to the ground. Then, he bent down, pulling the man’s hair, just to establish visual contact with him.

“Why are you here?”

“Isn’t your bussiness.” he replied, Hyunggu slapped him.

“Will ya told me? Or you wanna die?” threatened the boy, taking off his gun and putting it against the man’s stomach. “I don’t like when people don’t colaborate.” he enquired.

Seeing how the man started to sweat, he laughed. Hyo Jong approached, dragging the other man with him. Both boys focalized in the conscient man.

“That idiot spent a night with my boss’s girlfriend. He can’t afford it, that’s why he sent us to kill him.”

Both guys looked to each other. “Us? Is there more of you?”

“Ah, yes. And they know that y’all are here, we’ve been here the whole day spying the guy.” the man informed, Hyunggu released the guy’s hair, and stood up.

“Hyo, don’t let them runaway. I’ll tell the boys about it.” Ggu sighed, taking his phone and marked Hongseok’s number. He picked up. “Hey, be aware, there are another hitmen.” he announced.

Meanwhile, in the balcony, Wooseok and Yuto were distracted watching the show, they didn’t notice that right behind appeared two guys, until one of them literally whispered to his partner. The black haired turned back and quickly took his gun, pointing it to them.

By his side, Wooseok did the same. One of the guys approached to him, but Yuto intervened, by pushing the boy and pointing him with his gun again. “Don’t dare you to put a finger over him or I’ll kill you right here.” The japanese said, sounding husky.

One of them giggled, approaching too.

“Didn’t know that faggots could be hitmens too.” he joked ironically, making the other guy laugh.

Yuto hit the guy’s forehead with the gun. He moaned because of the pain. Wooseok got amazed, he never imagine how rude Yuto could be, because he’s kind mostly all the time.

“You two are interfering in something, better stay out of it if you don’t wanna get hurt.” the guy enunciated, trying to approach, but got pushed by the japanese once again. “The bastard you are protecting messed with the wrong man, so we must kill him.” continued, speaking toneless and looking directly to the stage. “I know that your boss is that petite guy, so we must kill him too for interfering in something that’s not his bussiness.”

“If you dare to kill him, we will not doubt twice before kill you.” Wooseok threatened, pointing his own gun against them.

One of them punched Yuto’s chest, that detonated Wooseok’s anger, so he kicked the guy who attacked Yuto, making him fell and continue to kick him, right on the floor. The black haired took advantage and pushed the other guy, kicking him too and then, he put his gun onto the guy’s forehead.

“It’s your choice, you leave otherwise I’ll shot you.” roared, frowning his eyebrows. He looked Wooseok, he was really knocking out the guy.

“I’ll leave, I promise.” the man replied, but Yuto didn’t take away the gun off his forehead. “I’ll do.”

He pushed the man once again, he lose the balance and fell off. Quickly as it’s possible, the man stood up and almost ran, leaving his partner alone, being kicked up by Wooseok.

“You shouldn’t mess with another person’s couple.” he assured, kicking him the last time. The man moaned. “Now, go away from here and don’t even fucking think in kill my boss, or I’ll kill you.”

He stood up with difficulty, trying to runaway fast as he could. Both guys giggled. In the stage, it was Jinho’s turn. As he started to sing, people got amazed, ovationating him even if he just has started. His voice was pretty unique, so they focused in him again.

Hui and Shinwon were listening him with atention. The leader noticed that a person who wasn’t part of the cast became near to the stage. Shinwon noticed it too, he looked up into Hongseok and Changgu’s direction, the last one was pointing right at the stage with his gun. Hui also noticed that Jinho’s friend was making a signal from behing the stage, so he stood up and walk next to him.

Them two walked to the backstage, and the another guy improvised, giving Hui some clothes, and saying that he must sing for saving Jinho. So, suddenly he appeared into the stage, causing surprise among the public. Both singed together, and that person Hui watched before appeared too. The public clapped their hands energetically, not knowing what’s going on, but it looked amazing.

Hui tripped him, people laugh at it. Then, grabbed the guy by his leg at the same time Jinho was doing his high note. People of course, focused all their atention into Jinho, so Hui dragged the guy with him quickly to the backstage. Once he was here, Shinwon, Hyunggu and Hyo Jong were waiting for him. He leave the man on the floor and slapped his face.

“Who sent you and why, tell me now.” Hui inquired, with deep voice. Walking in circles around the man.

“M-my boss, his name is Dae Min, the guy who you’re protecting spent a night with my boss’s girlfriend and he didn’t like it at all.” the man almost cried of the fear. Even though, he was way taller than all the guys around him, he has to recognize they can scare the shit out of him.

“And why in hell your boss can’t just knock him up? Goddamn, what a unhelpful idiot.” replied Hui with anger, he punch his face now. “Is here another idiot who can kill my friend?”

“The final act is happening now. My boss will kill the guy at issue, not sure if he would kill your friend too because the final act is for they both.” the man responsed. Hui cursed and returned to the stage, it was true.

At least, Changgu was ready to shot anyone. So, Jinho and his friend were singing along, and the last man appeared, fully in black clothes, with a gun in his hand, not caring that there’s people who aren’t involved in his problem witnessing it all.

Half of the cast were on the stage too because they were the back voices. The man loaded the gun, Jinho noticed it and discreetly made the sign. Suddenly lights turned off, people got confused, but the cast still singing. Changgu’s gun was one of that kind of strategics guns, so even with the ligts off, he’d still see through the peephole. The silencer was a huge advantage too, so he waited for the last signal, and Jinho did it. He pointed to the man and shooted. The bullet hitted one of the man’s legs, Hui and Shinwon dragged him with them to the backstage and the lights turned on again.

It seemed like nothing has happened. Peope was murmuring of some noise they heard, but quickly got interested in the last act.

With the man moaning on the ground, the whole crew suddenly appear, making a circle around him.

“Look, I really don’t find the objective in killing you, so I’ll make it simplier for me and you, okay?” Hui spoke, the man nodded. “I know that you may be mad with that man, but the most rational way to solve that kind of problems is speaking, and what matter if your girlfriend cheated on you? Just break with her and that’s all! Is not her fault neither yours or that man’s fault. We’re humans and sometimes we just need another persons in our lives.” he concluded, the boys got surprised, Hui was never that deep before.

“Are you a marriage conselour or something?” Dae Min asked, making him laugh.

“Nah, I’m just being smarter than you, asshole. Now, you and your guys will go away from here before I regret of my decision and I end up killing you, okay?” Hui remarked with a playfuly grin.

Hyo Jong dragged two guys, they helped their boss to stand up, he moaned because of the bullet in his leg.

“Thanks for not killing me.”

“I said, go away before I regret it.” the leader persisted, taking his gun. The guys hurried up and runaway with his boss.

And they heard Jinho’s voice once more, hitting that last high note. Applauses and screams, they all feel proud for the older of the group because he finally fulfilled one of his biggest dreams.

Maybe, opera wasn’t that bored after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it, see you in the next chapter... i love y'all for reading this (≧◡≦) ♡


	8. Don't mess with a hitman's boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: violence, death, vulgar languague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i know it's been a long time but here we are!  
> sorry for taking so long to update, i've been through personal things lately.  
> and, as an extra, in this chapter yuto's sister will make a special appearence ( ◡‿◡ *) i just love her and her aesthetic sm  
> by the way, i hope y'all enjoy this chapter! uwu ♥

_**Chapter 7 - Don't mess with a hitman's boyfriend.** _

* * *

The college schedule ended and as usual, the boys have to go to the warehouse for attending new cases. Wooseok grabbed Yuto’s hand when they met in the corridor, walking with him like that feels very comfortable. The black haired boy intertwined his fingers with Wooseok’s fingers.

Some people looked at them, but they didn’t care about it. Yuto yawned, he feels sleepy because last night he stood awake too late talking with his sister. The korean kissed his forehead, making him laugh.

“Why did you do that?” he asked, smiling softly.

“Because I love you and because you’ve been yawning all the day.” Wooseok answered playfuly. “What did you do last nite?”

Yuto looked at him sideways, “I was talking with Akari.” he said in response. They were walking through the corridor, it never felt so long before. With all those looks over them, both guys inhibited because of the pressure, once they noticed about how actually everyone looked at them.

That is the hardest part of being a couple; what people will say. But, actually, why do they need to care about it? Wooseok noticed that Yuto started to laugh nervously, knewing he felt tense and anxious, because himself felt in the same way too. People murmured things, putting them uncomfortable at the point that Yuto tried to let go of Wooseok’s hand, but he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. The korean gazed the other guy with confidence.

Yuto’s phone ringed many times, but he didn’t care at all. The most important thing for him now is walking and holding hands with his boyfriend. When they finally got out of the building, the campus wasn't as crowded as it was inside and everyone seemed so into their bussiness, so nobody would stare and pointing at them. Wooseok was happy thinking in how many ways he’ll presume about Yuto with some faculty sunbaes or hoobaes he know, since he’d done it with the guys after Jinho’s show in the opera.

With his free hand, the japanese take his phone out of his pocket. His sister was messaging him since half an hour ago, didn’t notice it because he muted his phone during classess. He remembered that they accorded to meet because she arrived back to Korea recently for some issues she had to deal. The last time Yuto saw her was the last year, so he feels really excited about it. Wooseok was literally dragging him with enthusiasm, smiling very childish and brightful.

“Hey, Wooseokie, there’s something I have to do right now.” he announced, stoping their walk. “I have to meet with Akari, she’s right here, and you know that I haven’t see her since the last year.” slowly explained.

The tallest agreed and released his hand, giving the guy a hasty hug. Once they got apart from each other, they stand still, directly looking to their eyes. That was how love really feel like?

“Okay, go ahead... and greet her for me!” Wooseok added enthusiastic. Yuto just nodded and smiled before turning back and start to walk. “Hey, wait a minute!”

“What?” Yuto stopped.

“I want my goodbye kiss before you leave.” the boy chuckled seeing how his boyfriend gradually blushed.

“Ugh, I can’t stand you sometimes.” he said and in response, he received a giggle. “Why should I?”

Wooseok approached to him smiling playfully, “Because you’re my boyfriend.” argued ironically. Yuto rolled his eyes and pulled Wooseok closer to him. Both blushed and laughed. The black haired kissed him softly, hugging him. In moments like that, his whole world comes down to him, the only one thing he can think about is _Jung Wooseok: how cute is he, how cheesy he can be, how much he loves him._ Yuto can actually told that he’s living the happiest time on his life since the very first time he arrived to Korea, because having Wooseok by his side means everything for him.

Sometimes he daydreams about living with him in Nagano, dragging him to the castles and temples, spend time with his parents and told them about his incredible boyfriend, he imagines how his mother would react to the adult Wooseok, who is even prettier and charming than when they were teenagers.

Finally they got apart, and gives him a look, he’s so cute in many ways that he couldn’t told every single one of them. The korean giggles.

“Are you happy now?” the black haired asks after a while, frowning his lips.

“Yeah, I’ll always be happy with you, silly.” he answered, smiling with tenderness. Yuto sighed. “So, I’ll see you later, right?” Wooseok questioned.

“Yup, I love you.” he says, waving his hand as soon as he starts walking again.

“I love you too, Yuyu!”

The nickname makes him laugh. That’s just a proof about how cheesy the guy is. He takes his phone again, answering Akari’s messages and then, receiving a call of her, picking it up meanwhile he continued walking in the direction they accorded last night. He’s just as excited as that one night when Wooseok confessed all his feelings towards him.

As soon as he walked away, he turned back again, seeing Wooseok walking alone. It would sound so cheesy, but he already misses him. Giving a look to the ring in his finger, he started to think in all the things that have happened until today.

That uncomfortable silences, the nights they spent together watching movies and falling asleep, the date, _the kiss,_ the confession... and finally, they are boyfriends. Yuto could never thought about how difficult it would be to reach that objective. He smiled, because after all the things he had to live being a japanese boy in a country like Korea, where almost all the people don’t sympathize with the japanese people, with those hard times he had to face alone, now he’s finally and authentically happy, with someone who loves him as much as he does so.

He looks up just to find that he’s right in the place where he accorded to meet with Akari because it was close to the faculty. So, he sits on a bench, waiting her to arrive. The streets are damn crowded and that make it difficult to fing her in between all the people.

But, finally is she who find him and sits right next to him. Yuto smiled with tenderness before hugging her. Both siblings giggles because of the enthusiasm it brings to meet again after a whole year. There’s no words, just the emotions of the display show of affection. Just before Wooseok, the person he loves the most is her sister, and obviously, his parents.

“It’s been a long time, my little brother.” she smiles, caressing Yuto’s hair. There’s not much difference since the last time they saw each other, but Akari notices the ring on her brother’s finger. “Ah, and my little boy finally found love.” says naughtly.

“Oh... long story.” he answers gaining her attention. “I’m dating Wooseok.”

She laughs and fixes her tufts of hair.

“Well, it wasn’t a long story, silly,” Akari jokes, squeezing Yuto’s cheeks. “You finally confessed your feelings and I missed it!” the woman exclaim, whinning.

“It wasn’t me who confessed... it was him.”

The older open his mouth as a surprise gesture, “Wooseok did it first?! Never thought he’d capable!” she exaggerates, and hugges his brother once again.

Yuto laughs, because aparently nobody can believe that it wasn’t him who confessed his feelings. Was Wooseok actually that slow? Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, because they are finally together.

Akari’s phone ringed and she take it to pick up the incoming call. She gazed Yuto meanwhile she was talking, after a while she hung up and sighed, taking her brother hands.

“My husband arrived right now, I have to go to the airport.” she said, smiling. “I’ll see you in a pair of hours at your house my boy, okay?”

“Uh huh. Go safety, I love you.” the younger responded and they hugged again.

He sees his sister taking a taxi and waving him goodbye as the car goes away. So he started to walk again, thinking in calling Jinho to pick him up and going to the warehouse, but maybe he’d be busy.

Walking down the street, he suddenly felt hungry and stopped at some point. Finally, he approached to a food stand and ordered some tteokbokki. After a couple of minutes, he paid and then sit on a bench again just to eat it, but as soon he took a bite, something went strange. He felt kinda dizzy, but ignored it and kept eating until he was done.

The worst part was standing up, his knees trembled a bit and his vision got blurry. A terrible stomachache started too and then he fainted, falling to the ground. People summoned around him, all of them curious about it and someone called an ambulance. That wasn’t a thing you see everyday in Seoul streets.

* * *

In the warehouse were almost all of them. Wooseok was lying for a while because he felt sleepy. Jinho and Hui returned from the convivence store and gave them juices. Both guys sat next to the younger and Changgu, he was listening music with earphones.

“Hey, where’s Yuto? Wasn’t he supposed to arrive after meeting his sister?” asked Hui, noticing the japanese wasn’t there yet.

“I’ll call him.” Wooseok replied, taking his phone and marking his boyfriend’s number. “Hello sweetie, where are you?”

“Hi, are you a familiar of Adachi Yuto?” a voice questioned.

The younger got scared, “Y-yeah, I’m his boyfriend, something happened?” he sttutered nervously.

“He’s in the hospital right now, he suffered an intoxication. People who brought him said he ate something and then he fainted.” the person explained slowly, trying to sound nice. “I need you or a concrete familiar to come to the hospital.”

He can swear his hands sweated as he heard everything. And he feels dizzy too.

“I can contact his sister but... I will go there too.” he mumbled in a trembling tone. His hand also trembled. The person hung up the call. Wooseok felt how his knees shaked violently.

Hui and Jinho looked him, the boy paled and his eyes watered.

“Something’s wrong?”

“Yuto is in the hospital.” the younger answered with a voice breaking. “The person who picked up the call said that he ate something and fainted after that.”

Both olders looked at each other, Hui throw a paper in Changgu’s direction and he took off his earphones, giving them a stare.

“Call Hongseok, I will call Hyo Jong,” Hui ordered, taking his phone and marking Hyo’s number. “Shinwon and Kino said they’ll arrive in a few minutes.”

Changgu did what Hui said, meanwhile Jinho was trying to chill out Wooseok, who was having a panic attack and keep repeting that he is an unhelpful boyfriend. And as Hui said, Shinwon and Hyunggu appeared watching the scene and not understanding what’s going on.

Hyunggu literally ran to Wooseok and hugged him with affection when he noticed the boy was actually crying. Jinho explained all the situation to them, Hui and Changgu ended their phone calls and approached to the rest.

“Hongseok said he also ate something and suddenly felt bad so he went to the hospital, maybe he ate the same thing Yuto did.” the blonde informed gaining the attention of everyone. “What about Hyo Jong?”

“He’s in his home, he’ll come soon.” Hui responded and then he walked closer to Wooseok. “I need you to stay chill. You’ll call Yuto’s sister and then you will go to the hospital until she arrives. If we found the asshole who did this shit, we’ll kick the shit out of them, okay?”

He nodded. After a few minutes, Hyo Jong arrived and they got in groups to proceed according the plan. Hui and Jinho took Wooseok and Hyo with them meanwhile Changgu went with Shinwon and Hyunggu.

Wooseok marked Akari’s number, hoping she pick it up. His whole body trembled, how in hell he’d tell to his boyfriend’s sister that he’s on the hospital?

“Hello?”

“Hey Akari... It’s Wooseok I need to tell you something.” the boy started, bitting his lips and hearing the woman breath.

“Wooseokie! Tell me, what’s that important, but I actually know that you two are dating.” she said.

The korean sighed, “Yuto’s in the hospital right now? I need you to come with me. I’ll send you the direction by message.” informed with concern.

Wooseok actually heard how she gasped, then she hung up. He sent her the information and his mates went out to get in the cars. If would be a lie if he said he wasn’t affraid.

* * *

30 minutes after, the boys arrived to the hospital. It was a coincidence that Hongseok was right there, waiting for them in the entrance.

“I went here because I also felt sick after ate something.” he revealed and approached to them. “Wouldn’t it be a coincide that just me and Yuto in between like... one thousand people got intoxicated in the same way?”

They all agreed. It was pretty strange considering the bunch of people walking Seoul streets. But, the strangest thing is how Hongseok seemed fine even after being intoxicated. Finally they entered to the hospital and went where Yuto is supposed to be.

Wooseok knees trembled once he opened the door. At least the japanese was awake. He walked in direction to the stretcher and as soon as he was beside his boyfriend, he grabbed his hand. The black haired seemed pale.

“God, this scared the shit out of me,” he mumbled and kissed the other boy’s hand. “All of this is my fault.” Yuto squeezed his hand.

“It wasn’t, it was mine for not doubting about people’s intention. You know what? Since I wake up, I’ve been thinking that this was planned by someone. I mean, not anyone before or after me got intoxicated.” the older explained calmly.

“Hongseok-hyung got intoxicated too and it seems to be in the same way as you did. It actually makes some sense but, who would poison you two?”

Both guys keep wondering. Wooseok tried hard to remember all the cases they attended in the last month, thinking if someone they didn’t kill wanted revenge, but in his head it sounded stupid, anyways, he still recalling the people. Would it be that man of the opera? Nah, Hui practically spared his life.

Would it be that one hustler they beat up once for defrauding elders? Impossible, the man got arrested after that. _« C’mon Jung Wooseok, you have just one job»_ he thought. Would it be the men who Hongseok and Yuto hitted up because his girlfriend asked for it? In Yuto words, the man thanked them for the advice they gave to him.

So, who the fuck would poison or intoxicate them? Maybe there was another band of hitmen behind them? There’s a lot of possibilities, but none of them seemed the most accurate.

And then, he gasped. Actually, there was a possibility that was very accurate. Would it be the men who remained alive of that human trafficking band? Thinking as a criminal —he disgusted it— it’s obvious they’d try to kill them after sabotage their bad intentions with innocent people.

“I think I know who is behind this.” Wooseok finally said, catching Yuto’s attention. “Do you remember the case of the human trafficking band? There two men left alive.” affirmed with serious tone.

“I was thinking the same.” stated the japanese, sitting in the bed with difficulty because of the stomachache.

Both looked directly at each other eyes. They’re not just a couple, they’re also a great duo when it come to analyze something to get answers. Maybe that was the reason they chose each other to make group in the crew. Their connection is truly genuine.

“We’re freaking geniuses.” Yuto boasted with a smile.

Wooseok laugh and kissed his forehead with tenderness. Every moment that passes just keep him falling more deeply in love with the black haired boy. The door suddenly opened, revealing Akari, who had his eyes red from crying.

“God, I shouldn’t have leave you alone little silly.” she sobbed and ran to her brother, hugging him and make him moaning. “I’m the worst sister ever, mom will kill me if she finds out.” the older whinned.

Yuto rolled his eyes, “You two are the ‘Yuto protection squad’ or something? Stop blaming yourselves.” he joked and chuckled, his sister got apart and stared him.

“I hope I haven’t interrupted something, by the way.” Akari observed, smiling playfuly and watching how the two guys blushed.

The korean cleared his throat just for avoid the uncomfortable situation. Both siblings looked him, he get nervous because if there’s something certain, it’s that they have a powerful gaze. The last time he had saw Akari, him and Yuto were only best friends, but now everything is different since they’re boyfriends.

Even if he tried to avoid the Adachi siblings stare, he failed at just attempting it. They are powerful in so many ways and that was something really scary.

“Well... You didn’t interrupt anything,” he finally spoke, nervous. “And also... If you want you can stay in my apartment today, Akari-san.” ended barely looking her.

“Ah, not formalities since now, you’re my little brother’s boyfriend!” the woman contested happily and hugged the both boys. “I knew sooner than later you two would end this way.”

A knock on the door alerted them, it oppened and Hongseok peeked in, making a sign to Wooseok and waving hello the Adachi siblings. The younger got out and closed the door. Hui and Changgu appeared too.

“Hongseok knows where they got intoxicated, so this case is all yours. Do whatever you want, after all, the motherfucker poisoned your boyfriend.” Hui declared patting his shoulder with affection.

“I’ll go with you, c’mon.” said Changgu and started to walk, being followed by Hongseok.

The tallest opened the door, “I have a thing to solve, be right back in a while.” excused and followed his olders.

Out of the hospital, they got into Changgu’s car. Under the seats were the guns. It actually is their first informal case, but it will worth at the end.

For their good luck, traffick wasn’t heavy as usual. The way to the exact place was kinda calm. The specific location is near the university, just in the same direction Yuto walked before. Both guys got out of the car, Changgu stayed in a unsuspicious position.

They hide the guns in their clothes so it wouldn’t be so visible to people. Both walked until Hongseok recognized the man and pointed him, they approached quietly, waiting the people to go away.

Wooseok memory didin’t failed, that guy was one of the men who left alive after the shooting in that abandoned garage where they had kidnapped people. And know, he gave him another reason to shot his gun against his fucking head as if his previous crime wasn’t something very disgusting.

Once they were in front of the man, he looked them and quickly recognized their faces. He started to run away and they followed him. _«What a coward.»_ Wooseok thought. Since Hongseok is faster to run, he catch the man and grabbed him by his clothes. And as they always do with people, they walked with the man in another direction where’s not a bunch of people.

Hongseok throw him to the ground, the man fell causing a thurd. He backed up, propelling himself with his feet until he hit a wall. He looked the two guys.

“First of all, you failed at your attempt to kill me,” Hong emphazise and slapped the man’s cheek. “And second, for your disgrace, you tried to poison this boy’s boyfriend.” he pointed Wooseok with his thumb. “He’s kinda rude, you shouldn’t mess with someone he loves.”

“Filthy faggot! I wished at least my assassin were a normal person.”

Wooseok kicked his stomach with violence, hearing the man moaning, “Say that shit again, I dare you.” he threatened with husky voice.

“Faggot! That’s what you fucking are, a faggot!” the man yelled and laughed.

The younger kicked him again and Hongseok slapped him. The man laughed and moaned at the same time. Until Wooseok took his gun and pointed it at the man’s forehead.

“Guess what, even being a faggot as you said, I’m a better human than you, piece of shit.” the boy remarked, his face turned very serious. “Any last words?”

“You’ll go to hell for liking men.”

“Well, then I’ll see ya right there, because is where you belong.” he said in a taut tone. “You shouldn’t mess with a hitman’s boyfriend.” Wooseok pulled the trigger.

Another thurd. The wall got soiled with the man’s blood. The younger looked the cadaver with disgust. Hongseok brings him to reality again and he hide his gun again and then they walked back to Changgu’s direction.

Once they got into the car and going back to the hospital, the younger fell asleep in the way back.

* * *

Yuto opened the door and with Wooseok’s help, they enter to the house. Kuro didn’t recived them because he was sleeping.

Both walked to the sofa and sitted together. The japanese laid his head onto his boyfriend’s chest, feeling calmly and better after all he lived during the day. Woo stroked his hair.

“I’m so sorry for leaving you alone, this musn’t happen if I was with you.” the korean uttered sounding sad.

“I told you not to blaming yourself for it. And, this was my first time being poisoned, it was exciting but very painful.” Yuto answered caressing the boy hands.

He laughed because only Yuto would say something like that just to make it unserious. But it actually was something very serious, so he stopped laugh and concerned about it.

“I thought I’d lose you, I felt very scared.”

The japanese looked him up and smiled, then he hugged the boy with love.

“But it doesn’t happened. I’m here with you, that’s all that matters.” he whispered trying to calm down the boy.

They stayed in that position for a while, it felt so comfortable and warm. That’s their safe zone. Yuto’s body still hurt, but he didn’t care, Wooseok hugged him thightly and almost cried a bit. He sobbed a pair of times, putting the black haired concerned.

“I truly love you, I don’t know what I’d do if I actually lose you.” he revealed and tears fell down on his cheeks. “You mean everything to me.”

“You also mean everything to me, but you see, here we are cuddling.” asserted the japanese, wiping away Wooseok’s tears. “Is not your fault.”

The younger looked him and kissed his lips gently. It feels so nice to him, after a whole afertnoon without him by his side. And he loves when it comes just about them being together doing something, all his world is Adachi Yuto and everything about him. He even wondered if it’s possible to love someone that much in earth.

After a while they got apart and hugged again. Both feel nice right now.

“And as a proof of how much I love you, I kissed you even knowing that you have throw up.” Wooseok joked with a naughty smile.

“Hey! I brushed my teeth before leaving the hospital! I’m not that nasty!” the black haired argued and laughed.

And, just with that, Wooseok knew that everything’s under control... again.

And just maybe... he’d kill everyone for keeping Yuto with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, love youuu ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡  
> hope this wasn't bored or crappy haha  
> btw, see ya in another chapter, stay safe!


	9. We saved the new member?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey, it's been a long time.  
> i'm so sorry, i was very busy organizing all my fanfics, even the ones in spanish, but i'm finally here.  
> i won't lie, this chapter is kinda messy haha, but at least i hope you enjoy it, i'll improve in the next chapter, i promise!

After the day of Hongseok and Yuto’s incident, they had calm days since nobody asked for their job in a couple of days, so they took it as vacations. Wooseok spent those days styuding for a test, with the help of Yuto. In the nights they went out to do some walk and also spent time with Akari until she flew back to Japan.

It have been a long time since they didn’t have a free time for themselves, but also it was pretty strange that apparently people forgot that hitmen exists. The world is finally a good place? They didn’t care about it because all they wanted was to get some rest.

Wooseok felt that his life returned to normality after four years, even if it just lasts few days. Being a normal college student for a day was a relieve to him. He and Yuto were invited by their sunbaes and hoobaes to drink something one day, they agreed because it really was a long while without sharing time with another persons that weren’t the boys.

That night they arrived to home a bit drunk, tried to watch some movies but both fell asleep in the couch. Next day they woke up with body ache and also headache. After that, they reunited with Shinwon and Hyunggu, who wanted to go to the cinema and invited them. The four guys saw a movie that everyone speaks about, then they went to the arcade and finally ate something together. It actually was like a double date. Yuto bought Wooseok a necklace he liked. All of that in Wooseok’s head seemed as a normal and calm life, the kind of life he wanted to have everyday. He approbed his test after his rough study sessions and they celebrated it.

But, it can’t last forever.

One day, they all accorded to meet in the warehouse, just to talk and plan something together. Once the whole crew were there, they started to argue what to do with the bunch of free time they have. It was Hui idea, explaining he wanted to spent some time with them because for him it’s been a long time without doing something together as friends, despiting their works as hitmen.

He was writting all the ideas on their board; things like go to the beach, hang out in a karaoke bar, go to the cinema, arcade or go to some park can be readed on the whiteboard. Actually for him only meeting in the warehouse with them felt special. Seeing them laughing and talking about trivial things is very nice to him.

Jinho and Shinwon arrived back from the store, bringing with them some juices, ice creams and snacks. The rest still giving ideas and talking about it, taking the juices the two guys gave to them.

Suddenly, in the outside someone shouted. They all stopped talking, Jinho almost run and turned off the lights. They heard some shots that make them believe it was the police. But, shouts in another languague that wasn’t korean or japanese confirmed it wasn’t the police.

All of them stayed in silence. Hearing whatever that’s happening outside, another shot was heard and then complete silence. The guys stayed in their positions for a while, it would sound ironic, but they felt kinda affraid.

No one had the encourage to stand up and watch what happened until they felt secure to do it. Jinho and Hui stand up with their guns in their hands, both appoached to the door and got out sneaky. Shinwon also got out with them, looking if no one was near to the warehouse.

“Fucking god!” Hui screamed alerting the other two guys. “Hey boys come over, there’s someone.”

Both approached to Hui’s side to take a look. A guy was lying in the concrete. No one of them were actually sure if he was dead or not. Hui make a sign to them and carefully they took him in their arms. Even if the boy seemed thin he was pretty huge. They enter with him to the warehouse, Changgu and Hongseok hurried up to help them and close the door. Hyo Jong turned on the light and finally they leave the guy in the little couch.

The gang surrounded to see him, noticing how tall was the guy actually and they joked on how difficult was to Jinho to carry someone taller than him. Meanwhile they were laughing about it, the guy wake up, slowly opening his eyes but his vision was still blurry. Hyunggu noticed it and alert the rest.

He looks them with confussion, “Who are you?” asked with trembling voice, still confussed and afraid.

“It should be us who ask that,” the older of the group answered. “By the way, we found you in the outside lying on the ground, tell us who you are and we will do so.” he continued, raising an eyebrow.

Confussion was visible in the guy’s face. Once his vision stopped being blurred, he saw the boys again, blinking many times. Their faces seemed kinda familiar to him but he couldn't clearly remember.

“Did you... released kidnapped people of an abandoned garage?” he asked again, the whole gang looked at each other with nervous.

“Excuse me? What are you talking about?”

“I still can recognize your faces, you!” he pointed Wooseok and then gazed Yuto. “And you, also that blonde guy, you all saved a bunch of people that day including me.” he continued pointing Yuto and Hyo Jong this time.

Jinho and Hui exchanged a look, both felt unsure about having that guy in the warehouse, what if he’s a police? They’d be in a big problem.

“Listen here, yes, we did, but we can’t recognize you because we just did the dirty work that police don’t want to do,” the older explained crossing his arms up his chest. “Anyways, aren’t you a policeman?”

The guy sweated and sitted, giving a look the the nine guys around him. Then he gave a look to the warehouse, seeing guns and another things, he felt nervous about it.

“Long history. Well, I need to introduce myself first. My name’s Yanan and I’m from China. I ended right here because this... band of human trafficking kick the shit out of me during a case in which I had to investigate them. I’m a detective.” he said looking all of them, whom seem not very satisfied with this explanation. He rolled his eyes. “Fine, if you don’t believe me you can check my ID.” the chinese took his ID from his pocket and showed it to them.

Impression noises were heard. They argued about the veracity of the ID, causing the chinese detective start to lose his patience. He glanced them, coulnd’t believe those dorks actually saved him like a month ago. Well, it’s said that you can’t judge a book just for its cover. His attention focused specially in the taller one of the group. Trying to remind that day, he remembered that the tallest boy actually killed his captor, so he stood up and approached to him.

The group stopped talking to watch the situation with curiousness. Suddenly the chinese hugged Wooseok and kissed his cheek. All of them gasped and immediately looked into Yuto’s direction, he was just as surprised as the rest were.

“Thank you, you actually saved me that day, you killed my kidnapper.” the chinese mumbled, causing impression in Wooseok. He didn’t stop hugging him.

Yuto wasn’t the kind of person who gets easily jealous, he didn’t like jealous people tho, but he would lie if he don’t say he actually felt a bit jealous. Keeping in mind how insecure he was about himself and seeing how another guy —who was actually handsome— hugges in that way his boyfriend felt bad.

His hands started to sweat and also frowned, bitting his lips. The way he behaves when he feels jealous was always a thing Wooseok and Hyunggu joked of. But this time it was real, both of them look at him, both worried about it but mostly Wooseok.

“Are you okay?” Hyunggu whispered and stroked his arm.

“Yeah, I think so.” the japanese replied with trembling voice. Then he cleared his throat. “I just can’t feel jealous just because of that, I’m not that childish.”

Hyunggu looked him not satisfied. It was a lie, but he couldn’t contradict him because knowing Yuto, he’d find any argument to reafirm he’s not jealous even if he’s.

“Ah... That’s... You’re welcome, Yanan.” Wooseok finally spoke, nervous watching Yuto’s reaction.

Everyone felt the tension so no one said nothing. Wooseok wanted to disappear in that moment, his boyfriend just watched how another guy hugged him and kissed his cheek, it must feel horrible, he put on Yuto’s place for a while. So, he tried to set aside the chinese guy, but he was really strong.

Finally the guy leave Wooseok and alone and looked Jinho and Hui.

“It’s pretty obvious you two lead this, so I’ll be really serious with this. I want to be one of you.”

Both leaders didn’t expect that and choked on their own breath. It was kinda risky, but actually the guy had concrete information about the human trafficking band and it could help a lot.

Jinho was about to say something, but the chinese hugged him too and Hui couldn’t help to feel jealous, so it was him who stopped the public display of affection and gave a death stare to the guy. Shinwon and Hyunggu laughed the lowest they could.

“Listen, the first rule is not hugging him or at least not in front of me.” Hui threatened with husky voice. “Second, we all have to decide if you can stay with us or not, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay with that.” he answered smiling. “Also, if you say yes, I want to be team mates with him!” Yanan pointed Wooseok again, turning him anxious and getting on the nerves of Yuto.

“That wouldn’t be possible because he’s my team mate and the whole crew respect that.” the black haired finally said something, everyone looked at him, kinda affraid. His voice sounded really creepy.

The ambient turned very tense. They couldn’t even argue about having him in the crew or not. There’s two possibilities, one was Yanan dennouncing them to the police if they doesn’t accept him and the second was Yuto and Yanan fighting over Wooseok. Both of the possibilities seemed terrible.

“Listen, you can join us, but there’s some conditions.” Jinho articulated after a while. “You must give us all the information you know about that human trafficking band and you’ll be team mates with Hyo Jong because he actually doesn’t have one and he needs one. The only time when you’ll be team mates with Wooseok is when he and Yuto will need someone else, do you agree with that?” he continued making the mentionated ones stares him.

“Yes, I agree.”

The gangs finally feel less tense and they sat in the same positions they were before. Yuto sat next to Wooseok as soon as he could and grabbed his hand. The younger giggled and kissed his shoulder.

Hui and Jinho keep stood up writting things on the whiteboard meanwhile they talk about this new member. Both concluded that him would help giving information about the case and maybe they’d do something with it.

The rest started to talk and proposing ideas again. Hyo Jong sat next to Yanan and they introduce themselves to each other, revealling important facts between them. The blonde gave him a snack and they keep talking about being team mates.

Shinwon and Hyunggu were mocking Wooseok and Yuto but mostly the japanese, Hongseok and Changgu were playing on their phones, commenting how creepy was that the situation changed from tense to literally the same quiet and nice ambient they had before the interrumption of the gun fight.

But suddenly Yanan got everyone’s attention by standing up, “Hey... This is awkward but actually I don’t have a place to stay now.” he said without looking them. The complainings and excuses started, screwing the nice ambient.

“You can stay at my place for a while,” said the younger and everyone shocked. “I’ll stay with Yuto.”

The black haired blushed and then agreed. Everyone agreed too and the chinese smiled with enthusiasm, approaching to Wooseok again and hugging him once again. Almost all the gang did a face palm, but the younger just laughed and accepted the hug. Yuto felt uncomfortable again, anyways he ignored it pretending not to look jealous or upset.

* * *

After an hour, the boys left the warehouse to return to their houses. Jinho and Hui as always went with Wooseok, Yuto and Yanan. First they dropped Yanan to the younger’s house, where they had to get out of the car and carried the chinese to the departament.

Wooseok gave him the copy of his keys once they arrived and showed him all the house.

“So, if you had a problem or something you can call me or go to Yuto’s place, we will be right there almost everyday. I think you’ll fit some of my clothes since you’re kinda tall as me. Also, I left some money on the table, if you need or want something.” Wooseok explained quietly, dragging him to the bedroom. “Whatever you need, you now you can call me, okay?” he ended smiling nicefully.

“Okay, but before you go, I wanna ask you something.”

“Go ahead.” the younger responsed.

“You and Yuto are boyfriends, right?” the chinese asked at the same time he smirked. Wooseok just nodded and before he could open his mouth to say something, Yanan laughed. “God, I supposed it because he looked me like he wanted to kill me. I’m sorry if I caused problems.”

Both laughed for a while and then walked out of the door. The japanese was waiting for them in the outside for like ten minutes. This time it was Wooseok who hugged the other guy with affection.

In just two hours, he clicked with the other guy so good that just like with Yuto, Yanan is the second person in his life he clicked as soon as they met each other. It felt like they’ve known each other all their entire lifes and the chinese guy was really nice to him and the rest. But he noticed that, even if Yanan was nice with Yuto, there’s a tension between them, Maybe is just because the japanese is very insecure about himself, he wished it was just that.

Both walked to the door and there was Yuto, waiting for them. They said goodbye and once Yanan closed the door, the couple started to walking and took the elevator. The silence frustrated Wooseok.

“Hey, aren’t you happy? I’m moving to your place! And you seem so pissed of... it makes me sad.” he hinted playing with his thumbs.

The black haired sighed.

“I’m sorry, Wooseokie. I felt... kinda jealous. I promise I didn’t want to, it just happened.” the guy blurted, gaining the other’s attention. He barely looked him. “I feel sorry, it was very childish of me.”

“C’mon, you say it like I’m mad or something, Sometimes you can’t control those things and that’s all, it’s pretty normal to feel jealousy. You don’t have to punish yourself for feel that and so don’t I. Tell me, what if the situation was reversed, would you be mad at me if I felt jealous?”

Yuto smiled relieved and glanced the taller. There’s another thing he loves about him, how comprensive and open minded he is, even if sometimes Wooseok is the overthinker one, he can be very good at giving advices and comfort to the rest.

“I wouldn’t. Just because you’re goddamn obvious when you don’t like something.”

The taller smiled to him too. He hugged his boyfriend with love, he couldn’t stop thinking they’re the perfect match in literally everything. Once the elevator arrived to the first floor, they got out of the building and get into the car with their _hyungs_.

Hui changed the radio station without actually watching it. A known song for Yuto started to sound.

_“Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night it’s only right_

_To think about the girl you love, and hold her tight,_

_So happy together.”_

“I think this is our song, I heard it the day you confessed your feelings for me.” the japanese said playfully.

“Ah, it sounds too old for us. I tell you which is our song when we arrive.”

The olders laughed softly at the argue, they were like little kids, always fighting about silly things but in the end they are still the best friends in earth.

They arrived to Yuto’s house after a while and once they were on the departament itself, both got awkward. Stared at each other for a couple of minutes and then laughed.

“Can you even figure that this is the first time we will sleep together?”

“Is not the first time, silly!”

“I mean, the first since we’re boyfriends, and now we will do it everyday until who knows when.” the black haired stated.

Kuro appeared and meowed, the guys looked the cat and went with him to the couch, petting it meanwhile they looked directly to each other and saying cheesy things.

_Maybe, the new member just improved things with his arrival._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading <3


	10. Knowing the ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i know it's been a while (again) but i've been so busy lately because i was applicating to an institute and well, i'm in lol  
> i hope y'all enjoy this chapter that's kinda short and has nothing to do with the actual plot, see ya!

**Chapter 9: Knowing the ally.**

* * *

A couple of weeks passed after the arriving of Yanan. In that weeks, the casual cases returned, such things as the typical cheater boyfriends, the harassers, the thieves whom stole money to the elders and those kind of things. Hui and Jinho focused on the case of the human trafficking band with the help of Yanan. The rest had to do the other cases.

Meanwhile, Wooseok and Yuto were dealing with the fact of living together. It felt awkward to them, firstly because they’d sleep together. The first night was kinda difficult and it ended with Yuto sleeping in the floor. As the days passed, they got less awkward and the ambient turned more calm. Every morning, the japanese woke up first and prepared the breakfast, waiting for Wooseok to wake up and once he did, both had the breakfast watching the television and then, they went to the college.

One of those days, Yuto woke up early, but he wasn’t in the mood to actually get out of the bed, so he stayed there. Wooseok was sleeping, hugging him by his waist. The boy always looked specially cute sleeping, but it hit different now for Yuto. He turned on the TV, there was one of those variety shows he found boring.

The younger moved a bit and put his head against Yuto’s chest, he mumbled something unintelligible that make his boyfriend laugh. The japanese suddenly felt surrounded, if he move just a little, he’ll interrumpt Kuro and Wooseok’s peaceful moment. His phone ringed, but he ignored it. Yuto never attends the messages in the morning and that was something everyone knew, including Wooseok. But the messages become insistent and the only way to stop it for a while was muting the phone, so he did that. And very after doing that, he heard Wooseok yawning.

“Good morning,” he said looking how the boy stretched. “Did you sleep well?”

Wooseok rubbed his eyes and smiled nicefully to Yuto before hinking of an answer. He noticed the black cat and stroke its head with afection. Then, he looked at Yuto again, the boy was wide smiling as he always do.

“Yes, I did, thanks.” the younger answered and kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. “You should get a tattoo that says ‘I love Jung Wooseok and Kuro only’ in your chest, you know?” he added spontaneously, making the older burst out laughing.

“You’re a dork, I love you.” Yuto kissed him softly.

While both were kissing, Kuro meowed because of a noise. The boys didn’t noticed it, they were busy minding their bussiness hugging each other.

Suddenly, the door opened and both got scared. They look to the door and there was Yanan, gasping exhausted. He just waved his hand after taking a deep breath to say something. The couple seemed expectant about it, they still hugging and petting the cat.

But the chinese didn’t speak inmediately, he keep some time recovering his breath. It seems like he went on a marathon before opening the door.

Finally, he take a deep breath without breaking eye contact with the couple.

“I wanna spend the day with you two!” he shouted energetically and smiled. He gave a stare to Yuto. “And you never answered my messages! You’re such a meanie!”

Both Wooseok and Yuto exchanged a look. Did they heard fine? They split out and directly look at Yanan, he never stopped smiling. Spending a day... the three together? The first thing that came to Wooseok’s head was an image of Yuto and Yanan fighting for his attention. It seemed terrible.

The recently arrived walked into the room and satted in the bead, next to them and pet the cat.

“Uh, I’m sorry for that, I never answer messages in the morning.” the japanese finally spoke.

“What do you want to do? Honestly I was planning to study a bit today and maybe go to the cinema.” Wooseok said, looking the chinese playing with Kuro.

Yanan smiled once again, “I don’t know. I just want to know more about you two. I think I didn’t get enough of what Hyunggu told me about you two.” he mumbled while he stroke the cat’s tummy.

The guys just nodded and exchange another view. _«This day will be a never ending one»_ Wooseok thought as he saw Yuto and Yanan speaking about the cat.

* * *

One hour later Yanan’s arrival, the three boys went out of the house. The chinese seemed enthusiastic about spend some time with them and finally it was him who propposed things to do. The first thing in the list was going to buy some clothes, so the couple take him to Myeongdeong and searched stores for a while until they got into one.

The blonde guy started to watch the clothes in silence, he was doing hard with the search meanwhile both Wooseok and Yuto just looked him minding his bussiness.

“So... you two know each other since high school? That’s pretty! It’s actually very cute that you managed to date your high school crush after so many years of liking him!” he finally spoke while he searched a shirt in the exhibitor and ponting Yuto with his free hand. “And, where did you told you’re from?” he asked to the black haired.

“From Nagano, but I’ve been living in here for almost ten years.” Yuto replied calmly. He took Wooseok’s hand and pull him a bit closer. He waited until Yanan stoped focusing on them and walked backsteps pulling Woo with him. “You know something? it’s kinda strange that he wants to know personal details about us, what if he betrays us and told all about of us to the police?” he whispered into the taller’s ear. His voice sounded lower than the normal because of the insecurity. “I don’t think we should trust him at all, I mean, he’s an actual policeman in China.”

The younger wanted to laugh at first, he knew how paranoic Yuto can be, but he actually have a point, a good one. But, if the real intention of Yanan was giving away them with the police, he should’ve done that in the very first beginning. Even Jinho and Hui trusts in Yanan and that means the chinese detective is completely reliable.

Maybe that was a thing they all as a group should talk about. Maybe it wasn’t just them who believes in that possibility. They broke a rule, the most important one when they let Yanan join them: _«Don’t bring strangers to the group/warehouse»._ Even if Yuto was kinda paranoid, his analytical and deductive skills were one of the best in the group and everyone always praise him for that.

With the words of his boyfriend through his head, Wooseok just stared the chinese guy for a minute, he doesn’t seem as a bad person nor a traitor but maybe it was just superficial to fool them.

“Well, we should speak that with Hui-hyung, after all, he’s our leader. And also told Jinho, you know he’s the one with trust issues.” he answered in lower voice, caring not to be heard by Yanan.

The chinese finally took a garment and went next to them, smiling happily.

“Hey, do you think this would look fine on me? I want some cozy clothes, you know...” Yanan lifted the clothes he chosed just to show it to them.

“Yeah, it will be.” the boys replied at the same time and the blonde giggled.

He approached to them and hugged them both, they felt surprised as the boy wrapped them in his arms, “You two are the best friends I could ever have!” he shouted and then split out of them to walk to the fitting room.

The boys stood there, still amazed by the action of the chinese guy. Both felt terrible for doubting and suspecting on him, he’s really nice to them more than the rest! But Wooseok kept in mind that it might be just superficial, anyways he thought that they shouldn’t be so judgamental with Yanan. At least in the weeks he has been part of the group, he had never did something suspicious or bad to any of them. It was a complicated thing, however they wasn’t actually being mean or cruel, it is always okay to suspect on someone’s intentions, specially in that kind of situations or more specifically, in that kind of job.

Suddenly, the younger turned to his boyfriend and smiled to him. He hugged the japanese with affection, making him feel confused.

“What the-”

“I love you, my paranoid android.” he mumbled and kissed the boy’s forehead.

The black haired laughed and hugged him back. He knows what did Wooseok means by that nickname.

“Don’t be cheesy right now, we’re in public,” Yuto replied playfully. “Also, why did you called me ‘paranoid android’, huh?”

“First of all, I don’t care if there’s people, you’re my boyfriend and if I want to kiss you right here, I’ll kiss you. And second, you’re so paranoid sometimes that you make me think in the possibilities I haven’t think about before.” the younger answered with visible enthusiasm and then kissed his boyfriend’s cheek.

Yanan appeared in front of them suddenly, with the clothes on waiting for them to say something. But both were amazed, the blonde always managed to look fine and this time wasn’t the exception. He felt kinda cohibited by the looks the two boys gave to him, maybe his entire life he had received that kind of looks in literally everywhere, but for some reason this time it felt very awkward. Maybe it was because these two are younger than him or just because these two are an actual couple.

“What do you do to always look good, huh?” the taller asked giving the chinese a glance.

He didn’t response, just smiled to them two and walked away to the fitting room again. It felt pretty awkward for the couple, specially to Wooseok who can’t stop if he said a bad thing or he made feel him uncomfortable. Even if him is an extrovert person, meeting new people was always difficult, he whinned due to the frustration and Yuto noticed it, so he hugged him again and kissed his forehead as the taller did before. The japanese knew how important is to Wooseok to give a good impresions and being nice with people, he always compliments everyone —with some shyness— and tries to be friends with every person he starts to know.

Wooseok hugged Yuto tightly. The black haired grinned, “Hey, relax, you didn’t say something bad, you did well.” he whispered and stroked Woo’s hair. The younger feel a bit relieved, he stared his boyfriend, who didn’t stopped to smile at him. He got closer at his face and shortly kissed him. He didn’t care if someone was watching them, he just wanted to kiss him. Wooseok thought that with everyday that passes, the more he loves Yuto and it doesn’t need explanation. For the first time he didn’t overthink about his feelings, since they day they started dating. They stayed like that for a while until they realized Yanan was in front of them again looking at them with tenderness.

They ended searching clothes along all the store and almost visited another stores until the chinese guy decided to buy some clothes in the first store they visited.

* * *

Sitted in front of each other, Shinwon and Hyunggu were drinking frappuccinos and watching their cellphones. The younger put his phone on the table and gave his boyfriend a look, waiting him to stablish visual contact. But Shinwon was so inmersed in his phone, so he kicked his knee softly. The brunette moaned and rubbing his knee.

“Why did you kick me?! God, if only everyone who says you’re a cutie sees how aggresive you’re!” he argued frowning this eyebrows. Kino bursted in laughs at the point he started to hit the table.

“I’m sorry Wonnie, but you didn’t ever noticed that I was looking you,” Kino pouted cutely and reclined over the table, resting his chin on his palms. “How do you think Yanan is doing with Wooseok and Yuto?” asked and then drink some of his frappuccino. His phone ringed but he ignored it.

Shinwon mumbled and looked into another direction. It was their plan to send the chinese with the couple. They two know that it’d be a proof to Yuto’s tolerance of having a boy that was clearly attracted for Wooseok.

“Well, there are two options, he’s third wheeling or he and Yuto are fighting over Wooseok. At this point I think Yanan’s third wheeling because Wooseok and Yuto are inseparable.”

“Wow, speak of the devil and he appears.” the younger pointed when he saw the trio walking near by.

The three boys passed by, Shinwon looked at them and laughed, his theory was right. The couple was acting very cheesy and Yanan was just hyping with them and laughing for something. From far it seems that they’re doing very well. Hyunggu looked the scene devasted. He made a bet with Shinwon and apparently he won. It consisted to comprobe if Yuto felt jealous for having Yanan around Wooseok, but it seems that it wasn’t the case. They seemed to be the best friends in the entire world.

Hyunggu snorted; their whole plan failed literally in front of his eyes. In the morning when Yanan texted him last time saying he arrived to Yuto’s place, he thought that the whole day he’ll receive messages from the japanese asking for help to deal with his jealousy. He didn’t make his plan with bad intentions, he just wanted to know if Yuto was being sincere when he said that he couldn’t feel jealous because he found it very childish and inmature. But it shows that he was actually sincere, the three seemed in complete harmony and almost like the japanese got in good therms with Yanan. He looked Shinwon again, the guy was smiling playfully and extending his hand over the table.

“So, where’s my money, honey?” he joked with sarcastic tone and rising his eyebrows.

“Fuck you my dear,” Kino growls. “Should we call them over? Im curious abot how that happened.”

The older nodded with enthusiasm, “It’s unfair from you to think that Yuto would feel jealous, he’s more emotionally mature than everyone in the group.” said.

Kino stands up and gave his boyfriend a stare before literally ran to the trio. There was a thing that he always hated about his friends; they walk really fast since they are tall and have long legs, specially Wooseok. It’d look strange to see someone running inside a mall, but he was focused in reaching his friends.

“Hey! Wooseok!” he shouted as a way to reach them.

The taller stopped his walk and turned back to see the petite boy taking a hard breath. He looked like he ran a marathon, so he let him recovers before he continued talking.

“Come over, I’m with Shinwon right there.” the boy pointed in direction to the named one. The trio accepted and started to walk with him.

Shinwon was watching hardly the scene because the place was very crowded. He laughed when he saw they approaching, Hyunggu seemed so small next to these three, even next to him, he seemed small.

Once they arrived, they sitted together. Yanan sitted next to Hyunggu meanwhile Shinwon was next to Wooseok and Yuto. The older of them gave a inquired and mocking look to his boyfriend, he wanted to reveal the bet to them because it would be funny, knowing the youngers, they probably would piss off.

“How was the day, huh?” Kino asked nervously as he watch how Shinwon laughed discretely.

“Well, it was funny, Yanan arrived to our home very early and it was kinda awkward but we had a good time after all.” Wooseok answered with a wide smile. “I think we should go out all together next time.” he continued and grabbed Yuto’s hand.

Shinwon couldn’t take it anymore and laughed loudly. The four guys looked at him, is well known that Shinwon is the one who always jokes about everything, but this time it felt like he was laughing at something that just him understands.

“I’m so sorry Ki, but they need to know. We made a bet to prove if Yuto was honest when he said that he doesn’t felt jealous when Yanan arrived to the warehouse and flirted with you, so we sent Yanan to your place and the objective was to crash any plan you two made before. Obviously Yanan didn’t know any about this, but we kept waiting for Yuto’s messages asking for help,” the older revealed without stopping laughing. “We assumed that they two would fight over you and it would end with Yuto coming over to our place, but at the end it doesn’t happened at all.” he concluded, looking for their reactions.

The black haired covered his face embarrassed, thinking if he did something bad that day and if now the whole group think he’s a jealousy person. That was so awkward for him. Wooseok and Yanan just gave a stare to Shinwon, who never stopped laughing. Hyunggu gave him a death stare, it was supposed to be their secret.

“I feel like I can kick your ass right know, Shinwon-hyung, but you’re such a dork that I’d feel bad if I do.” Wooseok added ironically, stroking his boyfriend’s hand.

“I feel like I can actually kick your ass for using me to do something cruel to Yuto,” Yanan threatened with a creepy smile, everyone got a bit scared. “He’s very nice to me and it’s normal if he felt jealousy that day! I mean, I just hugged his boyfriend out of nothing. I know that you all have been friends for a long time and I’m just a stranger, but you need to know that him can be sensitive too, much more if it comes about Wooseok because c’mon, he is the love of his life. You should say sorry to him.”

In all the years the couple have known Shinwon, they can assure they have never seen him so amazed like now. Even Hyunggu can assure that. Then he smiled nicefully and shook hands with the chinese guy. He felt confussed but accepted the gesture.

“You’re damn right. I’m so sorry for that, Yuto, it was kinda inmature from me. My intention wasn’t to make you feel incomfortable, neither Wooseok and Yanan. As a proof that I’m really sorry, Hyunggu will give you the money he owe me from the bet.”

“Hey! It should be you who pay for it!” the petite guy shouted with anger and them all laughed.

In that moment, Yuto discovered something. Yanan wasn’t an actual threat for him or the group, neither an enemy. He has been nice with him all the day and seemed so interested to be his friend. He also respect their personal space as a couple and their own individual space by not being so invasive.

Seeing him laugh at the arguing of Shinwon and Hyunggu, he understood that he was completely reliable and can count on him as a friend, a team mate, a confident and also an ally, a valuable ally.

Maybe, the plan of Shinwon was necesary.

And... maybe, he found the perfect ally and friend to keep Wooseok safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed it! see you next week, i promise!  
> (let me know if there's any typo, i wrote this very late in the night)


	11. Studying the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! how are y'all? i'm not in my finest but i'm doing well!  
> i'm sorry for this crappy and short chapter, i had a hard time writting it, it took me a week :c  
> anyways, i hope you enjoy it ♥

_**Chapter 10 - Studying the enemy.** _

* * *

A new assignament for them. The ambient in the warehouse was everything except for relaxed. Hui, Jinho and Yanan were busy doing the research of the human trafficking band so they decided not to take any cases. Wooseok was arriving late because he had a test and had to prepare an exhibition for the next day. When he arrived to the warehouse, he noticed that Hongseok was arguing with Shinwon and that was strange considering their good relationship.

Hyo Jong was in a call, Changgu was sitted in front of the computer organizing something and Hyunggu was trying to calm down the arguing between Hongseok and Shinwon. Yuto hasn’t arrived yet because he was in a test too, but his one started later. Hui finally walked to them and stopped the arguing without saying nothing. They all sitted as usual and Jinho was waiting for them all to focus in what he had to say. The six boys finally payed attention to the leaders.

“As far we know, this band has been trafficking people for like five years. Our authorities have been informed about this but they once said they can’t do anything because of the lack of evidence. Yanan was doing some research about this case in China until he got captured by one of the involveds.” Jinho explained with his characteristic tranquility. He stared at Yanan. “Tomorrow we well need three of you to go with Yanan to study them and know their connections. We have to know all of them and how they operate in Korea.” he ended in a serious tone.

All of them looked each other as they do everytime it comes about being volunteer in some case. Wooseok knew that he would be the chosen one, so before they start to proposing him, he do it by himself; he stood up and approached to the leaders. Actually he wasn’t sure with being volunteer, but none will do it and somehow he would be chosen by literally the whole group. The next thing he thought was that it could be a perfect opportunity to find out if Yanan is a good team mate or not.

“I will! And I will take Yuto and Hyunggu with me,” he said grinning, the older one frowned and opened his mouth to say something. “I don’t accept any complainings, hyung.”

The leaders agreed with Wooseok. So they proceeded to explain him the plan meanwhile the rest started to talk. Jinho and Hui decided that one of them will join the group, so five members will do the operation meanwhile the five remaining members will protect them. The groups were a good tier actually. Jinho’s group was the group of the intuitive ones and Hui’s group was the group of the life savers.

Yanan gave the younger a folder full with papers and photographies, “Well, here’s some information you need to know. Hui told me you and Yuto are the most analytical ones in the whole group and I’d like if you two help me actively in this case.” he stated smiling kindly. Woo just nodded excited, thinking in how fun would be to read the whole thing with Yuto and arguing about it.

Then he noticed that the folder was panda themed... literally. He giggled by it, somehow it was actually cute, but also it was hard to take it seriously. The three olders stares him, didn’t understanding at first why he was laughing until they saw the folder. Yanan felt offended and frowned.

“Hey, I had to bought that folder because I didn’t have one! And because I love pandas!” the chinese shouted in anger, making them all laugh. “Don’t dare you to make fun of me!”

“Chill out dude, it’s just so cute.” Wooseok chuckled while watching the folder once again.

The group approached just to check the folder and bursted in laughs. Yanan seemed so rude because of his height and his facial expressions but he was very kind and cute in literally every aspect.

Wooseok finally satted to read some pages. It felt strange. He never thought he’d attend things that serious, at the beginning they were convinced their “heroic” job would always include minor things as abusive boyfriends, harassers and that kind of cases. He felt anxious and scared like every person his age would feel. They just discovered something big that the police itself and the authorities wasn’t dealing with. _«Why would be someone that cruel?»_ he thought as he read the research Yanan did.

That question didn’t leave his head. But most important was, why the police and authorities haven’t do something? Korea always characterized for having a rigorous justice system and an uncorrupted police, so why would they let a situation like that happen? He felt disappointed.

* * *

The sound of the door opening and closing sounded to the bathroom, Wooseok was taking a shower and he assumed that Yuto arrived home. It was kinda late than usual, so he thought maybe he should leave the research for tomorrow in the morning and before the field work. He got out of the shower once he ended and tried to put on his clothes as fast as he can.

He stopped to give himself a look in the mirror. His hair was messy due to the water. Then he sighed, feeling mentally exhausted after reading part of the document. Wooseok never thought those kind of things actually happens in real life or at least... everyday. Human trafficking was something you only see in movies, but he’s actually dealing with it and kinda sort making the police’s job. He opened the bathroom’s door while drying his hair with a towel. Yuto stared at him smiling, even being tired, he can be the sweetest person in the world.

The black haired was sitted in the couch petting Kuro. His tiredness was that much to the point he just left his backpack on the floor and he was the kind of person that have everything in order. Wooseok approached to and sitting next to him. He noticed a pair of bags in table.

“I brought some food for my favorite boy ever,” Yuto spelled happily and kissed Woo’s cheek with affection. “My test was freaking long, I really wanted it to end soon, but finally I’m here... with my two favorite boys in the world.” the boy remarked the word favorite. Wooseok laughed and hugged him.

“There’s something you need to know. The boys want us to investigate the trafficking band, we will go for it with Jinho-hyung, Yanan-hyung and Hyunggu tomorrow. Yanan gave me his research to read it with you but I think is not the best idea consideering you had a test and you’re tired right now. So I thought we can make it at the morning.” he explained looking directly at his boyfriend. “Are you okay with that?”

“I think so, but I’m hungy now so let’s eat.” the japanese replied and opened the bags.

There was some fried chicken and tteokbokki, Wooseok helped him and grabber another bag, revealling packs of ramyeon, ice creams and chocolates. He smiled brightly, just like a child. Yuto noticed it and smiled too, the younger always managed to be cute without any effort. Yuto wondered if it was just because he’s his boyfriend, because Wooseok had been his crush for at least the last eight years or because he was actually cute and tender almost all the time. The korean stood up and walked to the kitchen bringing with him the ramyeon packets to cook them.

He was still thinking in the case, worried about it because he was affraid they could end in some serious shit. What if the authorities haven’t do something because they are the ‘clients’ of that band? Or, what if they all end like Yanan? Those thoughts came all in once to his mind. They should consideer all those possibilities since they are landing in a deep and obscure thing. Without noticing it Wooseok burnt his fingers with the boiling water, he moaned and put his finger under the cold water, he was overthinking the situation again and he was aware of it. Maybe the best thing he can do is quit of the investigation or just stop think in that for a minute. That was the only thing Wooseok disliked of being intuitive, it seems he was the only one that always overthink everything, and by say everything, it is; his relationship with Yuto, his job, if he is a good or a bad person, if he should quit all and runaway to Gwangju with Yuto and never come back to Seoul.

And another thing come to his mind just to concern him even more... _his family._ The last thing he wants is to get his family in trouble.

Once the ramyeon was done, he took the pot and chopsticks for they and came back to the living room. The black haired was watching his phone and stroking Kuro’s head. He felt relieved and sighed, Yuto is another person he wants to protect at all risks as he would protect his family. Because after all this time, the japanese is part of his family too. Wooseok thought when he arrived to Seoul for the highschool and his dad job. When he first met Yuto, the first time they talked, the first time they had a sleepover —which was just to watch their favorite anime—, and how they became best friends until now that they became boyfriends. The boy is just as important for him as his family is. These are the actual reasons why he feel so affraid and insecure about the case.

“Wooseokie, something’s wrong?” the older asked taking him out of his ramblings. “Is there something you need to talk about?”

Woo stands still for a minute and then leave the pot in the table. He precipitated to the couch and hugged the boy desperately. Yuto never thought that someone like Wooseok would have a break point, he was the kind of person who is open about what he feels so it was really strange to see him in that state, but as people would say: ‘there is a first time for everything’.

“I’m affraid, Yu. What if this all end bad for us... what if they kidnapp us as they did with Yanan? What if someone kill me or kill you? And.... What if they hurt my family?” he sobbed with anguish, hugging the boy tightly. “I don’t know why we involved in this, I mean, I think that if Jinho had know this was a serious shit that possibly could lead us to death, he would say no to all of this.”

“Chill out babe, you know? I’m kinda affraid too because I don’t want nothing bad to happen to you or the guys. And you know I’d die for you, right?” he replied and Wooseok nodded. “We have to do this, it doesn’t make you angry to know that the ones that should be dealing with this are not doing it? Because I do. Maybe we will be the good boys if we end with that bullshit,” Yuto’s voice sounded conciliatory. He stroked the korean’s hair and smiled. “You always ask me if you’re a good or a bad person and I can tell you’re the best person ever, just think in this, there’s a lot of people that knows that human trafficking is something real but they aren’t doing something, but you are about to kick the shit out of a pair of assholes who do that kind of things.” he ended.

Wooseok whinned and stared Yuto. _«How can someone be that perfect?»_ was the only thing he could think before kissing him. It doesn’t matter what was the situation, Yuto always was the hero.

* * *

The next morning, the couple reunited with Jinho, Yanan and Hyunggu as they acorded. No one said a word, they all were tense. Last nite the youngers read the research so they felt sure about everything.

Jinho stopped the car at some point, a person was sitting in a bench. Yanan got out of the car followed by Jinho, the three youngers stayed in the car.

“Hey, thanks for coming, you’ll be helpful in this. How did they kidnapp you?” The blonde spoke to the person in his mother tongue, so Jinho couldn’t understand.

“T-they promised me... well, to all of us that we will have a better life in South Korea. One day we arrived to their place and they stole our money, all our money.” the person informed with trembling voice. “Then it all wnt black and we woke up here... tied by hands and toes.”

“I understand... I’m sorry if it’s something traumatic for you. Thanks for your help, by the way.” Yanan smiled to the person, an old woman. He hugged her.

“If you can do something I would be grateful.”

Yanan nodded and make a sign to Jinho. They get back to the car. He barely can remember how the band captured him in China during the investigation of the case and wondered if his boss or his family were searching him.

Human trafficking was always a thing to deal with in China. Yanan remembered all those times back then when he was a kid and in the TV were news about childrens and babies being kidnapped. That motivated him to became a detective, he wanted to do justice for the parents that lost their kids because of the bad guys out there.

And finally he was doing what he always dream of, but he would like it to be in another circumstances, but it finally happened. Jinho drove to some point the youngers doesn’t know about.

Jinho received a call, it was from Hui. He took it.

“Hey, you’re around the place. Be safe right there, Hongseok and Changgu are near there if something goes wrong. Me and Shinwon are watching out for you all so, just remember that you can call me if there’s a problem. Fighting!” the guy was precise with his message and hang up.

They all had the guns hidden in the car, Jinho took his gun and make a sign to the boys. Yanan and him got out of the car, bringing the guns. The youngers did the same after a while.

There was a little house, a wood one. Yanan approached first, trying not to be suspicious. Two guys were talking right there. He had to resist the impulse of show in front of them and shoot his gun. Jinho walked by his side, he was in advantage because of his height.

“Since the last time we got our plan frustrated, we should try another way. Who the fuck could dennounce us? And not even to the police. People is fucking stupid man, I mean really. They called a pair of hitmen when they could call the police.” a man laughed histerically.

“Well, you shouldn’t understimate that pair of hitmen, the fuckers almost killed all of us and basically set free that damn chinese detective.”

“Aw man, easy. Tomorrow we will have twenty five new persons, by far I know they came from Vietnam and North Korea. Do you think the senators will say something about this? Nah! These motherfuckers don’t care about it, most of them required some people to work as their servants, they are fucking awful.”

Both Jinho and Yanan gasped. They understood why nobody was doing something to deal with the trafficking, but, would it be the truth?

“Well, we should keep ur asses safe from that rats pretending to be the justice warriors hitmen, or maybe we can make them colaborate.”

_Oh fuck, they know we are here._

Jinho made a sign to the youngers to get away from there just in case.

“Well man, I’ll see you tomorrow. We have so many people to distribute.” both men laughed and walked to the house, entering.

The two guys started to walk away in direction to the car. Once they got in, Jinho drive in the opposite direction and called Hui and saying him all they heard.

Wooseok finally felt more relieved ad he took Yuto’s hand.

_Maybe the enemy is... fucking stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank youuu, hope y'all are healthy ♥


	12. So happy together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> descriptions of violence and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey, my dears!  
> new chapter for y'all, this one have something different! a surprise for you and also a gift for having patience with me lol, you will discover it for yourself! so, enjoy it, see ya at the end uwu

_**Chapter 11 - So happy together.** _

* * *

_Hi! What’s your name? I’m Jung Wooseok and I love your One Piece pin!_

_I’m Yuto. I can’t speak korean very well yet._

_Ah, don’t worry about! I know a bit of japanese so... I think I’d understand you!_

Yuto woke up and they were still in the car. He recognized the way; they were about to arrive to the warehouse. Wooseok was holding his hand but same as him, he also was sleeping. Yuto giggled at the image of his boyfriend taking a nap. He was dreaming about when they first met. He never imagined that they would end in that way. It all started, literally, for a One Piece pin on Yuto’s bag. That was his favorite memory, because Wooseok was the first person that ever talked to him.

The history between them was well known among the group. They first met Hyunggu, who introduced to them Shinwon as his friend and something beyond. They always make fun of Hyunggu because of the age gap between him and Shinwon —just three years though— and him did fun of them saying they looked like a couple, not knowing the feelings Yuto had for Wooseok back then, so every time he said things like that, the japanese felt tense. Then, they met the remaining members because they all were Shinwon friends or acquainted. Because of his introvert personality, Yuto didn’t congeniate with them all as well as Wooseok did, it took him literally years to open with the rest. He gained some confidence with Hongseok first because the older was nice to him, then Hui discovered through Hongseok how much Yuto loves music and their friendship started based in that common interest. By the time, Wooseok was happy and proud to see his bestie doing other friends considering that Yuto is very shy and knowing that the boy always avoided social interaction due to his introversion. At the same time, he found out that he felt kinda jealous every time his bestie hanged out with the boys because he got used to always be with him to do literally everything and that was their first argue.

All those memories came all in once to Yuto’s head. _Their first argue._

The only thing Yuto can remember till today about their first argue is Wooseok crying and shouting to him something like _‘I wish I never met you!’._ They spent weeks away from each other, the black haired always felt guilty of Woo’s suffering. And their new friends saved the day by faking a reunion and giving them all the instructions just to end with them reuniting in their favorite place; the arcade. At first, Wooseok refused to talk with Yuto, but it was him who kept the korean guy there and apologized for not spending enough time with him. It was also the first time Wooseok doubt about his feelings about Yuto, because for him it wasn’t normal to feel jealous of his best friend just for seeing him spending time and having fun with another people.

Wooseok always thought his bestie was a good-looking boy at the point he could have any girl or boy he wanted to. In those times, he felt jealous too. Because he didn’t want Yuto to have a girlfriend or a boyfriend because, in a way, he just wanted the japanese just for him, and when he found out that Yuto never had any sentimental interest for another person, he felt relieved. But with the time, he started to feel guilty.

The car stopped. Outside of the warehouse, Hui and Hongseok were waiting for them meanwhile the rest were in the inside. The guys got out of the car, Yuto squeezed Woo’s hand to wake him up. He opened his eyes and covered his face as soon as he woke. Yawning, he leans onto Yuto’s chest and hugged him, “I’m so tired, can’t we go home?” the younger asked when he felt full awoke.

“I don’t think so, we have work to do.”

They got out of the car and entered to the warehouse. Yanan was writing something on the whiteboard already. The case wasn’t actually a hard one but it was dangerous for them. Somehow, all the members really trust their lives in Hui and Jinho, even if that was a pressure for them, the leaders actually felt kinda proud of knowing it. They know that they have to power to protect them all.

_‘I think you’re the best friend I’ve never had.’_

_‘You’re the sweetest person ever, Wooseokie!’_

Yuto saw Wooseok talking to Shinwon and smiled. The boy had become his whole world and even if he thinks that’s very cheesy from him, it would be a lie to himself to tell Wooseok isn’t the most important person in his life. He approached to the younger and hugged him with affection.

“I dreamt about the day we met,” he whispered into the korean’s ear. “I still thinking you were so random that day but still cute in a way.”

“But I really loved your One Piece pin! Such a shame you lost it during that prom trip, it could be our symbolic thing, Adachi.” the younger pointed while wrinkled his nose. Both Yuto and Shinwon exchanged a stare, amazed.

“You never call me Adachi, are you moody or something?” joked the black haired and took his boyfriend’s hand. “Anyways, I found out that I never lost that pin, I kept it in a box of the high school things, it’s weird that you have been living in my place for like a month and you still don’t spy my things.”

Wooseok smiled playfully, not knowing what to say next. Maybe he should follow the joke or maybe not.

“And why should I? I’m not trying to take control over you. Well, maybe I should, I think I might find all the love letters you wrote to me back then.” Wooseok glanced the japanese raising an eyebrow and intertwining fingers with him.

Shinwon laughed out loud. He never thought Wooseok could be that savage with Yuto, even though back then when they were just friends, they had silly argues that ended with both doing jokes on each other. Yuto laughed too because he knows only Woo had the capacity to give that kind of responses and turn the situation around.

He kissed him gently and shortly. Wooseok can be a real dork if he wants to and it shows. That’s another reason why Yuto always liked him, including when he didn’t know he had feelings for the boy.

“You know? I will get a tattoo that says ‘I love Adachi Yuto and his One Piece pin only’, so I’ll show it proudly everywhere I go.” he joked again amidst laughter and hugging the japanese.

“That would be sexy, I think.” replied the guy meanwhile he hides his face into the taller’s collarbone.

Meanwhile, the leaders were helping Yanan with all the information they had. The best way to attack the criminals was doing a whole plan. The first part was done: all the research they did. The second part was also done: knowing how they did their dirty job in Korea. Now just remains the hardest part: attack the enemy. Last night, Yanan had the good luck to get his phone calls to China picked up. The only bad thing about it was that he couldn’t say he was in a hitmen band because it turns him, in fact, in a criminal.

So, the only thing he could thought was in private detectives. Chinese authorities were more aware of the band than korean authorities. During the phone call, Yanan gave all the information to his superior, so he could fight this band in China while he did the same in Korea. He knows he can trust in the boys, or at least, in the leaders, whom are really loyal and also smart. Hui and Jinho gained Yanan’s respect because of their maturity, especially Hui, because he seemed to have the natural ability and charm to be a leader, he for himself is a natural leader. For far, the favorite members of Yanan definitely are Wooseok, Yuto, Hui and most recently Hyunggu.

Once he ended writing the plans in the whiteboard, he turned waiting for them all to pay him attention. That was the only thing to struggle with; even if they are the best hitmen he had ever known in his life, they were like kids sometimes. Yanan cleared his throat, everyone stopped what they were doing and sited around the chinese. He makes a sign to Hui and Jinho.

“Well guys, this is kinda fucked up. As far we know this band lies to people saying they will get a better life chance in Korea, but as you all could know, they are authentical hustlers. They steal their money and then kidnap this people and bring them here, where some powerful people pay for them.” explained walking in straight line, barely looking if the boys were paying attention. “We need to be discreet with this. I talked with my superiors in China, so they will try to bust this band to stop with the traffick of people. I want you all to be mentally and physically prepared for this, because nothing of this is easy to digest, even more for you guys,” he pointed the three youngers. “You all born in a country where parents hadn’t to be afraid to loss their babies because of this kind of criminals, so you’re not used to experiment something like this.” ended turning back and finally staring them. The whole group was listening him fully centrated.

Hui stood up and told Yanan to take a break and walked to the center of the circle the boys formed before.

“Okay, we have many options, but me and Jinho have discussed about it and we decided to proceed with the ‘Bullet clique’ style,” they all laughed and he did too. “Let’s be serious guys, this is something big and I need you all in your full capacity for everything because I don’t want to lose none of you. As always, we will divide, Jinho will get the team A meanwhile I’m taking team B with me. Team A will be formed by Changgu, Yanan, Hyo Jong and Hongseok and team B will be formed by Shinwon, Hyunggu, Wooseok and Yuto. As you know, this is not based on personal shit if you are wondering why I’m taking the two couples with me. I want to give these fuckers some time so we can catch them _in fraganti_ and we’ll be the local heroes.” Hui emphasized, getting an approval look from Jinho and all the group.

“How many time?” Hongseok asked raising his hand, just like a primary school kid.

“Maybe a pair of days or a week if it’s necessary. The thing here is, we shouldn’t take any cases because we may get caught by these idiots. I think they actually know we are behind them, that’s why we have to be discreet.” intervened Jinho to answer.

For many years, they had an inside joke, something like Jinho was a witcher or a dark magician because every time he said something, it became true or happened, like that time when he ‘predicted’ Hui’s injurie or that time when he said Shinwon will approve the university entrance test —when not even Shinwon thought that—, and for some reason the universe was totally on his side.

From the outside, a shot was heard. They all shut up and looked at each other, confused. Not considering the day they found Yanan, the neighborhood where the warehouse is located was very quiet always. Then they heard a hit against the gate, a constant hit that every second turns harder and louder.

“We know you are here, you bastard chinese!”

“Oh fuck.” was the only thing Hui could articulate.

Hongseok and Changgu already took their guns just in case, the whole group did the same and they distributed in the immensity of the warehouse. Yuto tried to stay as close to Wooseok as he could, the last thing he wanted to happen is to get his boyfriend hurted.

Hui called Yanan to be by his side, “At my count, we will get out and punch these assholes off, okay?” he indicated and the blonde just nodded.

_1, 2, 3._

_‘Are you crazy? I don’t want you to get hurt! You’re my only true friend and literally the only person I had here!’_

_‘That’s the deal... we are gonna do this together, Jinho said he wants you in this.’_

As soon as Hui opened the door, one of the men ran to him, but in a quick movement, Hui managed to kick him. Yanan punched another man’s face when he tried to enter into the warehouse. In the background were the boys, with their guns ready to shot some bullets.

Another three men got out of a car, with guns in their hands. One of them walked back to the car and smiling naughtily, played louder music as a way to cover the sound and noise of the guns and of the fight they will have with the hitmen.

“This will be kinda quick, you rats shouldn’t intervene in the cats business and pretend to be the hero because you are just like us, a bunch of criminals.” the man stated, pointing his gun.

“Shut the fuck up! We would never do what you do to innocent people, and yeah we may be criminals, but we are doing the justice this fucking system don’t do!” Hui shouted with anger, one thing he always disliked was being called a criminal.

But the man laughed ironically. _«The guy has guts»_ he thought and approached to the entrance, slowly, getting off the nerves of Hui.

_‘No one can kill us, the only one that can kill you is me and the only one that can kill me is you, okay?’_

_‘Got it!’_

Wooseok looked the ring in his finger. It was like Yuto knew something like that could happen and that was the reason of the engagement thing. At least it worked to found about the boy’s feelings towards him and vice versa.

And every time Wooseok starts to overthink, the situations get easily worse than they are. The noise of a shot brings him back to reality, in less than five minutes, in the warehouse was happening a gunfight. The music from the car was really loud so it was hard to listen the actual noises if you weren’t involved in the actual event.

A shot. Just one shot, in the precise direction could end with someone’s life. And for some reason, the straight line the bullet was following could kill the younger of the group. When Yuto noticed it, he pulled Wooseok down into the ground with all his strenght.

**_‘The only one that can kill you is me and the only one that can kill me is you.’_ **

Woo’s heart literally raced. He was about to die if it wasn’t for Yuto, who keep him into the ground while pointing his gun in defense and response to the enemy’s attack.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I only think about you day and night_

_It’s only right, to think about the girl you love_

_And hold her tight, so happy together._

The song heard from the car triggered Yuto in some way, he frowned his eyebrows and looked Wooseok.

“I swear to God that goddamn song sounds every time I’m with you or I think about you, it is our anthem.” groaned the japanese while he pointed his gun into a man’s leg, who was about to shot in Shinwon’s direction and pulled the trigger.

The scream of the man was silenced by the ‘silly love song’ in the car.

“Yuto... you saved me... do you even think in that?” the korean mumbled incredulous.

“Well, I promised I’ll protect you at all costs, and also we have a death engagement, if you don’t remember that well.” the black haired stated with husky voice. He felt afraid too, but he didn’t want to show it.

They both stand up, by each other side, Yuto takes Wooseok hand and squeezed it, intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend, “Listen, we have to help the guys, don’t let go of my hand.” he whispered and the boy nodded.

The couple started to walk and stopped in a strategic position. Wooseok charged his gun meanwhile Yuto was pointing one of the men.

_If I should call you up, invest a dime_

_And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind_

_Imagine how the world could be, so very fine_

_So happy together..._

One of the men aggressively approached to Hui and punched him in the face, causing him to fall into the ground. The group shouted his name and got angry. _No one touches the leaders._

Wooseok feels the rage coming through his veins as he saw the man hitting Hui in that way, so once his gun was done, he squeezed Yuto’s hand as a sign to approach and kick the shit out of that guy. And they started to do it, Hui also was defending himself but it wasn’t enough because Hui is way shorter and thinnest than so the man took the physical building as a advantage.

The first thing the younger did once they were closer, was hitting the man with the pistol butt, just one time, but with all his strenght, and then pointed the man’s chest. His serious and rough expression scared the man a little bit.

“You should never touch another ones leader, do you know?” his voice sounded threatening, and pressed the gun against the man’s chest. “Any last words, fucker?”

“Fuck you all! You shouldn’t mess with us and with our business, you should know that the police will never do a thing because they are being paid for doing nothing to us.” the man assured and laughed at Wooseok’s expression.

“I don’t give a fuck, I will do justice by myself.”

_Bang._

_I can’t see me love nobody but you_

_For all my life_

_When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue_

_For all my life_

Hui got amazed once he saw the man dying. The plan wasn’t killing them, just kick them out. Wooseok turned to him, with a worried expression.

“Are you okay?” the younger asked, bending to the ground. Hui just nodded and the boy gave him a smile.

The man was the only dead and it outrageous the band, so one of them took Wooseok by his clothes, putting his gun against Wooseok’s temple, taking him as a hostage. As expected, the whole group gasped and pointed the man with their guns.

“If one of you dare to approach, I’ll blow this guy!” he shouted pressing the gun.

“If you dare to hurt him, I’ll fucking kill you. Set him free if you don’t wanna die.” Yuto threatened, unlocking his gun.

The man laughed hysterically, “I’d love to see that, sucker.” he provoked the boy, but he didn’t expect the boy to actually dare him. The black haired approached slow, pointing him, looking so damn creepy.

Wooseok swallowed nervous, he has never saw Yuto acting like that before. Maybe he was serious in keeping the promise of protecting him. All the guys looked the scene, expectants on what will the japanese do next.

And him, with precision shooted the man’s leg, making him scream and lose the stability, causing him to fall.

_Me and you and you and me_

_Not matter how they toss the dice_

_It had to be, the only one for me is you_

_And you for me, so happy together_

The younger walked away quickly to Yuto’s side. The man pointed them again, but more quickly. Jinho shooted once and eventually killed the man.

An overwhelming silence filled the warehouse and everyone looked at each other. Suddenly one of the men made a sign to his mates and started to walk away without even bother for the dead men. They got into the car faster as they could and goes away leaving a trail of smoke.

“For sure you’re a witcher, huh.” Hui said to Jinho after a while, the older was still in shock.

“It was obvious they would we were following them because their objective is Yanan,” he replied and asked for Wooseok’s help to close the gate. “Now we have to do something with the bodies or the police will bust us.”

“God, you sounded like a serial killer, now I know why they say short people is dangerous.” joked Hongseok and hugged his friend. The boys laughed and it all felt less tense.

Yanan approached to one of the dead bodies and took off the man’s wallet. There was a fake chinese ID and a russian one. The man was clearly korean. He kept both IDs on his pocket.

The mission has just started for him and for his team mates.

* * *

Many hours after the gunfight in the warehouse, everyone went back home. They just decided to left the bodies near the street and make it look like a traffic accident.

Wooseok and Yuto were watching some anime when they received a message from the guys saying that the police found some fake IDs on one of the men wallet and determinate it was just an accident... but never referred about the IDs and the possible connection to the human trafficking band.

The younger had his mind in the space, still processing everything that happened. He almost died two times and Yuto saved him. It’s not like he didn’t expect that, but he felt scared. It was the first time his life was in danger across all the time they had been doing the hitmen thing. The only reason he continues doing that is his student loan and he assumed everyone in the group does. All he wanted for now is everything to end soon and have a normal life again, working in some nice place and graduate from the university, maybe adopt a cat and move on with Yuto to a cool apartment where they can host parties and sleepovers with the guys.

He doesn’t like at all his job as a hitman because of the multiple dangers of being one, like get caught by the police, get killed by someone or see one of his friends die and worst, see Yuto dying.

Yuto noticed his boyfriend was distracted, something unusual when they watch anime because the korean really loves to watch anime with him, since the very beginning of their friendship.

“Something is wrong, Seokie?” he asked tenderly and stroking the boy’s hair.

“I’m afraid. You saw, I almost died twice and just today. I just want this come to an end and have a normal life with you if it’s not much to ask for,” Wooseok said with his voice trembling. His knees were trembling too. “Maybe I’m just being selfish and childish, but I don’t want to lose you or the boys and also I don’t wanna die.” continued and put his head onto Yuto’s shoulder.

The older just smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Nothing of that, is normal to be afraid, I was freaking afraid today too, because everything just happened so fast and I really thought you could die. And, I’ve been thinking that this will be our last case.” he said while hugging the boy.

“Why do you say that?” Woo inquired with curiosity.

“Well, it’s obvious that neither Hui and Jinho wants to continue with this thing. Just imagine if we get caught, the authorities can prevent Jinho and Hui to practice their profession, and you know how much they love to be music teachers.” the japanese explained looking the roof. “Also, Hyunggu, you know much effort he puts in university because he wants to be a pre-scholar teacher. And even you, you die to be an artist. We all are tired of this and that’s why I think this will be our last case.”

He actually got a point, Wooseok thought in all Yuto said. The university actually can expel them all due to the possible criminal record if the police caught them and it all will turn into an effort to throw to the trash can. He felt more relieved with Yuto’s words, but still feeling afraid because of today events.

Wooseok was glad to have Yuto with him because he was kinda sort of his connection with the reality and rationality. Something he always have liked about Yuto was his capacity and ability to feel empathy for the rest but it also implied a problem for the black haired, because he let the problems of other people affect him in a way or another. The boy was always capable to empathize with people and giving them some comfort and advices, but he couldn’t do that with himself. Suddenly he kissed Yuto and took him by surprise. Gently, slowly until his boyfriend reciprocated the kiss.

He sits in Yuto’s lap without stopping kissing him. It would be a lie to say he wasn’t crazy for the boy. In all the time they have been dating, Wooseok never kissed his boyfriend like now: with passion. Meanwhile he’s playing with the other’s hair, Yuto put his hands in Woo’s waist and pulled him closer to his body. It felt a bit strange for both of them, but no one stopped.

The younger started to kiss his boyfriend neck then, feeling like he could drown in the citric fragrance of the perfume in the latter’s body. Until now they didn’t have an intimate moment like that, neither when they were to sleep in the night. Woo always thought Yuto is a very attractive boy to the point he’s sexy without even trying it, but he was ashamed of telling him that, or to tell to another person. And the boy just got ‘sexier’ with the time, his tan skin is pretty unique since Wooseok skin is way pale than Yuto’s.

“I will get that tattoo one way or another.” he whispered against the other’s neck, making him laugh.

“I can’t stand you sometimes.” replied the older and kissed the chest of his boyfriend.

Wooseok kissed him again, and with some daring, tried to get rid of his boyfriend’s shirt. Even if they had seen the other naked countless times, particularly this time was different. Maybe because of the atmosphere between them, more intimate, private and, passional in a way.

Both wished nothing interrupts their moment, but they are the ‘unlucky lords’ of the group. Yuto’s phone ringed, at first, he ignored it because he wanted to have that kind of moment with his boyfriend, because almost all the time they were so cheesy. Wooseok actually managed to take the other’s shirt off, leaving the boy in pants only. He can’t deny that Yu’s body is hot, toned because of the exercises the japanese do in his free time, and his tan skin was a plus.

The kisses started to become wetter and more intense, they laid on the couch in the same position, Woo on top of Yuto. The younger smiled playfully to his boyfriend.

“You look cute from here.”

“Shut up, dork.” Yuto chuckled and smiled too. “You look cute too.”

Yuto dragged the boy and kissed him once again. Shyly, Wooseok touched the black-haired’s torso. He felt his skin melting for Wooseok’s touch, the boy’s hands were warm, provoking him a shiver. He managed to take off the boy’s shirt. Wooseok, in comparison with him, was thinner and his torso wasn’t as built up as his because the boy doesn’t like to make exercise, but somehow it is still attractive to him.

Wooseok started to kiss the collarbone of Yuto, making him laugh until he bits his skin.

“I didn’t know you are so savage in this kind of things.” said smirking, looking directly the latter’s eyes.

“Well, you know now, I don’t know why I didn’t do this before, huh. It’s impossible to resist you.” replied naughtily the younger.

They kissed again, both willing to and feeling the necessity on each other, landing on something unknown for them: the desire. Wooseok licked Yuto’s lip once they stopped kissing. _«That was sexy»_ thought the fellow, staring at his boyfriend, who was also staring him, with a playful look in his eyes.

Now it was the japanese turn. He bitted the other’s lip, pulling it with his teeth, doing it softly to not hurt him, but Wooseok moaned because it actually hurts a bit. The aura between them turned ‘sexy’ in their words —and thoughts—, the intimacy was something they never had before, mostly because they were unsure of it, after all, none of them had been with another person before start dating each other. Now they felt sure about it and both know that there’s no turning back.

_Or maybe yes._

The reason why they were nicknamed as the unlucky lords was because, in every single situation, something happes and ruins everything, literally. And there is no exception. Not even when they were just friends. Every time they wanted to spend some time alone together, someone appeared or just happened something important they couldn’t avoid.

Kuro meowed loudly, but they ignored it because they were minding their business kissing each other and touching each other body, enjoying themselves. The cat meowed another pair of times without being noticed for their owners.

Wooseok thinks he would never will have a shameful moment in his life because he’s so discreet. The bad thing is, that he doesn’t have the power neither the ability to predict when things decided not to be on his side. Yuto bitted his neck too hard, making him moan, in the worst of circumstances.

The door was opened and that’s the reason why Kuro meowed. In fact, the cat was warning them.

“Hey dorks! Make us a place because we want to… Oh god,” Hyunggu’s voice almost broke and burst into laughs. Shinwon joined him.

Both guys literally jumped of the couch and tried to put on their shirts as soon as they could. Their faces blushed like tomatoes, feeling ashamed for being caught in such a compromising situation. The recently arrived guys couldn’t stop laugh at their friends, whom literally covered their faces.

“That was a strange image, I think I’d never forget it.” The brunette boy said, trying to calm his laughter. “God boys, do you know that rooms exist?”

The cat meowed again and Hyunggu leaned to pet it. Shinwon was carrying some bags and he leave them on the center table of the living room.

“How did you two enter?” Wooseok asked in lower tone, he was still ashamed.

“Because one of you left the keys in the door lock, sillies.”

The couple looked at each other. Then Wooseok facepalmed himself, because he was the one who left the key. Both Shinwon and Hyunggu sited next to them in the couch and opened the bags, they brought some food and drinks. It was clear that they wanted a movie night with them, so neither Wooseok nor Yuto argued about it, but deep inside, they still feeling awkward.

After minutes deciding what to see, they decided to watch ‘Wonder’. At the beginning of the movie, Hyunggu promised not to cry and the three other boys joked with that saying he would cry as soon as the kid appeared on the screen.

While watching the movie, Yuto cuddled Wooseok with affection.

_I-I think I like Wooseok, Hyunggu._

_You should tell him! He’s very comprehensive and also your best friend, you’ll not lose anything if you try._

Memories couldn’t stop come to his mind literally since the day started. It’s been almost seven years since he met Wooseok, so many memories together, many things they have lived and they still living, many feelings…

_Hey Yuto, when will you take me to Japan, huh? You promised me an official One Piece pin and I want it before I die!_

_Be patient, I’ll take you there someday and I’ll buy you everything you want, as long as you promise me you’ll be forever with me, will you?_

_Of course I will! You’re my best friend and the best one I’d ever have!_

He smiled and kissed Woo’s forehead. The boy was immersed in the movie and joking about Hyunggu being sensitive. That was his kind of night; with ‘the love of his life’ and his friends watching something and eating like the world is coming to an end.

“I love you, our favorite Zoro cosplayer.” whispers into the boy’s ear, who giggled and turned to kiss him.

Maybe, that silly love song was actually **their song.**

And just maybe, Yuto’s mission on earth was loving and protecting Wooseok, or at least that was he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, i will try to update soon, thaaaanks <3  
> pd: have a nice week and stay healthy, love y'all!


	13. Breakdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: light angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! hope y'all had a good christmas with your beloved ones! this is the last chapter of the year haha, i'll comeback after the new year eve, so i think the next chapter will be uploaded after the first week of 2021. anyways, tomorrow i'll upload an one-shot as a new year eve surprise for y'all! 
> 
> well, now let's read, hope y'all like this chapter!

_**Chapter 12 - Breakdown.** _

* * *

Nightmares didn’t let Wooseok sleep well for a few days. In all those nightmares, he saw the group fighting against the traffickers’ band but it went terrible, the image of Yuto dying by trying to save him made him woke up overwhelmed and sweating. Seeing to his side, was always his boyfriend sleeping calmly as is nothing actually happens.

Hui said to them not to take any cases to be unsuspicious to the band and to the police just in case, so they had more relaxed days. But even with that, Wooseok still has that one certain nightmare that makes him realize how insecure they were in front to a band that was obviously bigger than them. Following Yanan’s advice the last time the group reunited, he was trying to get some mental strength. Not telling Yuto about his worries and fears, he used to awake in the midnight due to the panic attacks because of his nightmares. Then spent like ten minutes in the bathroom, sitting in the floor.

One of those nights he couldn’t control himself and ended throwing up, getting caught by Yuto, who opened the door and stayed with him in there. University just added some more stress to the younger. The week of final exams of the semester started and that means long and hard study sessions. At least, not taking cases was a complete relieve to them, especially for the youngers of the group.

Yuto, seeing his boyfriend situation, tried to convince him to go to Gwangju and visit his parents but he denied. So, he helped him in his study sessions until the younger feel asleep. He was worried about him, knowing that Wooseok would tell him he’s fine when he’s clearly not. Even if he tries to directly ask him what’s going on, the younger always avoided the question. Somehow, he knew it have to do something with the last case, because since that day of the gunfight in the warehouse the boy has been kinda distant and sad and that makes him sad too.

One of those days when they were doing nothing in their apartment, Wooseok went to the convenience store to buy some snacks and drinks because Yuto suggested him to watch whatever he likes to. That was the only day Yuto saw his boyfriend in a better mood. He arrived from to the store and opened the door to find the japanese playing with the cat as usual, so he smiled. Walking next to the couch, for the first time in days, he doesn’t feel the fear he had been carrying due to his nightmares, actually he wanted to spend some time with the other boy and first of all, say sorry to him for ignoring and avoiding him for like a week.

The TV turned on with the Netflix logo appearing in it but both guys didn’t give any attention at first. Wooseok sits next to his boyfriend, who was still playing and stroking the cat, minding his business with the animal. The younger started to search something interesting or at least entertaining to watch. Yuto finally left the cat alone, lays in the couch and laid his head onto the boy's thighs, directly staring him. Wooseok giggles and took the latter’s hand, stroking it with his thumb meanwhile still searching something to watch.

“Shall we watch Spirited Away?” he asks with a pout; the movie preview was already playing when he spoke.

“Okay. You really love Studio Ghibli films, don’t you?” Yuto replies gently looking his boyfriend smiling with enthusiasm as he plays the movie. “I’ll keep my promise to take you to the museum and maybe, we could go to Nagano.”

Woo smirked and stroked the other’s hair at the idea. He really wanted to travel with him, for a long time. And maybe know it would become true. The movie started and Wooseok opened some of the snacks he bought before. Spending time with Yuto is his favorite thing, but just think that he had been rejecting the boy for days makes him feel guilty. Even though, the Japanese didn’t seem upset about it so it relaxed him a bit.

Yuto got up and hugged Wooseok. The latter smiled, feeling comforted by the hug. In his mind, he was trying to find the correct words to apologize for avoiding him for so long, because he wasn’t very fair doing that. He understood that the other was worried, but he didn’t know exactly how to tell what he was feeling these days back then.

Not even now when he feels more relieved and fine know how to explain it and it just makes him feel frustrated.

The movie was starting, both feel excited because it was one of their favorites movies of Ghibli followed by My neighbor Totoro. Even if they had watched it many times, they can’t get easily tired of Spirited Away. Wooseok suddenly remembered when they cosplayed as Haku and Chihiro —doing a male version of it— for Halloween.

Everything seemed to be fine until the memory of that dream strikes Wooseok’s head again, he stares directly at Yuto, who was concentrated in the movie. It’d hard to explain because it wasn’t that easy to say something like ‘hey, I just dreamt you died in front of me’, or at least just for him. Not knowing how to start the conversation, he began to feel tense and frustrated somehow. His hands started trembling and got a bit sweaty. Yuto finally noticed it because he was stroking the other’s hand.

“Babe, are you okay?” he whispered softly.

Wooseok shocked.

“Yeah, I am.” the younger replied barely smiling.

“You’re not, Wooseokie, you don’t need to lie to me, tell me what’s wrong.” Yuto stated seriously, trying to make notorious his worry.

Woo sighed; he doesn’t want to tell him actually, but now he’s obligated to, and obviously Yuto wouldn’t be satisfied with an evasive answer or a simple one. So, he prepared himself for it, taking a deep breath and staring his boyfriend again.

“I’ve dreamt about all of this… new case and I saw you dying in my dreams. I’m afraid I can actually lose you and I don’t want to because you’re very significant for me, you’re like my family and I don’t wanna see you die.” he whins with anguish, his voice breaks for a while and some tears appears through his cheeks, slowly soaking it with his wrist.

The image is heartbreaking for Yuto, who is used to see an enthusiast Wooseok that always is laughing with him and making jokes. He hugs him tight, kissing his forehead with affection.

“Wooseokie, I don’t want to see you sad nor crying anymore, and you know that I perfectly would die for you, we’ve talked many times about this. This will be our last time doing this and this is gonna be the real good one among all we have done before, we’ll be heroes! And… if something happens to me, I want you to remember this,” he points the ring on his finger. “You will kill me, I don’t want to die in hands of someone else that’s not you, but the possibility is unlikely, you know I’m really smart and that’s why I used to call myself Kitsune.” Yuto broke his seriousness by joking, making Wooseok laughs although the crying. “And there’s another reason why I can’t die; do you remember when I promised you in the high school that I’d take you to Japan and buy you a pin of One Piece? You know that I like to keep my promises so I won’t die without taking you to Japan.” he concluded.

Wooseok hugged him with all his love, affection and tenderness, thinking in what the hell did he do to be with someone like Yuto. Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t deserve the boy, who is the sweetest and good person he had ever meet. The week rejecting his displays of worry was hard. And it all just because of the nightmare.

And here he was, comforting him as always.

Maybe saying it out loud will make him feel better. Because he suddenly started to feel less bad than the latter days.

“I don’t know what you do to be the best person in this world and showing it without an effort.” he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

They continued watching the movie in silence, cuddling each other with affection and very comforting for each other. Wooseok felt more relieved, his heart was racing few minutes ago but now he feels more relaxed, his mind also felt free and empty. However, the feel of fear was still there and the boy couldn’t avoid his thoughts, not matter if he’s been told that “there’s nothing to be afraid of”, the image’s in his head, in a non-stop loop.

For a second, he thinks in the boys. It would be also painful if one of them dies because none of them deserves to die. Obviously for him would be more painful if it is Yuto who dies cause he’s his boyfriend, his best friend and probably his soulmate too, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care about the rest. All of them are good friends towards him, he considers them a family, a family that’s necessary for him since he left Gwangju years ago and he knows they feel the same for him. They have probe that so many times in the past, like those times when Jinho takes him and Yuto to the high school, making sure the both guys didn’t skip any classes. Those times when Hui gave him advices and recognized his talent in arts and music, giving him the enough courage to apply for the university and helped him prepare the application test. Those times when Hongseok was aware of his health and took him many times to the doctor for literally anything, being kinda sort of a mom to him.

They all are his family. He loves them as much as he loves his own family, he has been knowing them for a considerable amount of time, enough time to say that his friends saw him growing up and turning into an adult. Taking Yuto’s hand again, he stares at him with a smile and kiss the other boy’s hand. Yuto jus giggles and smiles back to him.

“I’ll try my best to protect you and the boys whenever this shit is going to happen, I promise.” whispers in low but serious tone, leaning his head onto Yuto’s collarbone. They stayed in silence, the only thing making noise was the TV with the movie on it. “I would risk my own life for you and them.”

“I know it baby, but I really want you to stay safe. I want you to make your dreams come true and it’s going to happen sooner than you think.”

Yuto kisses the boy’s temple. It would be a lie to tell he’s not afraid too. Even though he would actually die for Wooseok, he doesn’t want to die yet. Because he wants to spend a lifetime with the Korean boy. It took many years to finally open up about his feelings towards him and obviously the possibility of death was something that makes him feel mad. There’s a lot of things he wants to do with his life and with Wooseok like form a family… maybe. Maybe not with kids yet, but with cats, with a beautiful house where they can have a garden with camellias. Perhaps he wasn’t thinking in getting married because it seems difficult considering that already the fact that they are a couple is bad looking for the society and its prejudices.

There are so many life goals to accomplish for they two that the only idea of dying was terrifying. He’ll try his best too. Not letting any of his friends die is his actual goal. It’s been almost four years since they started to work as hitmen, they had seen enough shit to be afraid off, in the past years the fear of dying wasn’t a thing because they never had cases like this one. But precisely now, feeling afraid wasn’t the best option. They need to be brave for themselves and for the people they are about to save. Yuto knows that the boys are afraid as well. Specially Jinho and Hui, both graduated, both music teachers, both with their actual careers in danger. He knows how afraid these two are feeling, he could actually tell that they might feel as afraid as Wooseok does.

 _Strength mentally and physically._ Yanan words were accurate, all they need is to be prepared in both senses. Physically wasn’t a problem because the whole group had a good physical condition but mentally, they were not prepared at all in that sense. At least not Wooseok, Hyunggu and him. As the youngers, they were still more sensitive than the rest. While the older ones could only feel shocked or mad, they three would feel disgusted, depressed and disappointed.

There are not many days left to the ‘D-day’. Yuto thinks he’s ready for it. In the whole week Wooseok rejected him —because he was feeling down— he prepared himself emotionally and mentally for what’s going to happen. The hardest part was thinking in the worst that could happen, but if he hasn’t thought of it, maybe it would not work for nothing. His fears were in his head still, but with enough courage, he managed it.

This time is him who stares at Wooseok. The boy is immersed in the movie, stroking Kuro’s head, who’s lying in the boy’s lap. That’s all he wants for him. Be with the person he loves, watching a movie, cuddling each other and petting their cat. Yuto is convinced that is going to happen regularly after the last case. They’ll finally have the life they have been wanting. A peaceful one, away from violence, cruelty, madness and abuses in the world. They can tell about it better than anyone. They have seen that many times, they’ve felt angry, disappointed of the authorities, disappointed of the society, of the people, of the humankind. There are so many things to think about, but for now he wants to think less and enjoy the moment he’s having.

Wooseok knows Yuto is staring at him so he smiles joyfully. It’s cute to think that even in the worst moments, the Japanese is still so whipped for him and always have time to prove it. And somehow that made him felt horrible in those days when he avoided him just for ‘nothing’. The boy deserves the whole world and more than that.

“I think I’ll never get tired of saying that I love you so much and that you’re the best boyfriend and friend in the world.” Wooseok utters, upping his sight slowly just to make eye contact with the black-haired.

“You’re so cheesy sometimes,” the Japanese laughs softly. “But I feel the same for you. You are my soulmate, Wooseokie.”

Wooseok clicked his tongue and smiled playfully.

“Yeah, and then I’m the cheesy one, soulmate.” he jokes and hugs his boyfriend by the waist. Both laughs and the cat meows because Woo stopped petting him. “Ah, it’s complicated to live with two boys that love me.” mumbled and starts to pet the cat again.

They remembered the snacks on the table and started to eat them, feeding each other meanwhile the movie was in its half. Between laughs, they also remembered that cosplay they made of Chihiro and Haku and all the cosplays they had done, talking about making other ones in the future, maybe ones of One Piece. Yuto laughed when he remembered that time when Wooseok dyed his hair green and everyone called him avocado, except for him obviously, who was the only one that recognized it as an attempt to look like Zoro.

Laughing of the things they did in high school and preparatory, they forgot about the breakdown they had just few minutes ago. Wooseok forgot he was feeling sad and afraid, now he feels better and like every time, it was thanks to Yuto and his great empathy.

_Maybe having that breakdown was necessary for them both._

_And maybe, talking openly about it with Yuto was the best decision Wooseok have taken in the whole week. Thank God he has him in his life, **his soulmate.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was kinda short, isn't it? haha  
> btw, love you all, see you next year ♥♥


End file.
